Kickin' It Weird Dreams
by Leoh4ever
Summary: Kim has some weird dreams. These dreams begin to cause her trouble in the real world, and she tries to figure out who Jack really is for her. Rated T just in case. Please review! JuliexMilton, JerryxGrace, and maybe JackxKim? SEQUEL IS KICKIN IT WITH SOME TWISTS AND TURNS. :)
1. Hold on Til The Night

Hey! This is a songfic/music video idea for a song of mainly Jack and Kim, based on the song, Hold on Til' The Night by Greyson Chance. The lyrics of the song are in _Italics_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kickin It or the Hold on Til The Night** **song or lyrics**

Girl: Kim Crawford

Boy: Jack

Setting: Kim and Jack in middle of crazy fight (hundreds of people), and they are trying to defeat the enemies that surround them

Kim stares at a clock, minute hand moving so slow, looks as if stopped (_Watching the minute hand, frozen solid not moving)_

Kim looks down, looks up, sees Jack, stares at his eyes, he looks away, singing against wall, (_still we believe we can, but we're afraid of losing)_

Jacks looks to distance and sees bloody battle,

Jack says, "_I'm almost out of here_, (looks at almost dead person), and says, "_Why break a heart that's beating?"_

Jack throws sword on ground (_just as I start giving up)_,

Kim stands in front of jack, put arm on his shoulder and mouths you're not leaving, Jack sings (_I'm not backing up?)_

Jack says, "_I'm not afraid to fight, believe in what u say_ (says in sarcastic tone), _ill hold on til night_, (sure)

Jack is holding on to a rope that the other end is held on by the girl (_hanging by a thread)_, and says Jack says, "_Not scared to let go_" but personally, Jack realizes, creepy thoughts fill his mind, but assures himself "_I believe this is right_," and then he runs, saying "_I'll hold on til the night."_

Jack climbs a tree (_I climb up on a tree, to get a new perspective,_) to see all the mighty fighters,

Kim runs around and sees Jack on tree, glares at Jack, and walks away, and Jack says, "_If love is worth the time, the price is being rejected."_

Jack starts falling off tree, (_just as I start fallin' down)_ about to crash, but catches to branch, (_I turn this door around)_ and realizes, he can do it,

Jack starts running (_run into the light)_, and tells people to move (_get out of your own way)_, fighting and knocks people down (_not afraid to fight_), jack yells, "_Believe in what you say, I'll hold on til the night," _Kim screams, and is holding on to thread, and if she falls, she'll die, Jack says, (pointing at Kim) "_Hanging by a thread and not scared to let go_?" (she nods no), then Jack continues, "but _thoughts inside your head creep on to get you_," Kim nods, with a really scared look, but Jack saves her, and says, (confidently), "_I believe this is right, so I'll hold on till the night_," (Kim gives Jack a quick hug)

Jack tells Kim, "_Hold on, til I'm with you, all I've got to give you_," says this while holding Kim's hands with his own, but then Jack looks forward, still holding Kim's hands, and says, "_All my fears are slowly fading, to…never know_ (realizes that some ninjas are coming to attack them, so Jack yanks Kim, and they _start running, running, running…_

Finally, they both collapse.

Song plays, (_Run into light_) Jack looks up, finds himself on a hilltop, with a view of the sky, and sky has a little light shining from it, but mostly dark clouds, and Kim is still collapsed on the ground, Jack helps Kim up, and says, "_Not afraid to fight_, "and that he, " _believes in what you said_" (what Kim said of not giving up) and they survived, and he says he'll "_holding on til the night_, believes that this is THE night," looks at Kim, Jack talks of the most dangerous part of journey, "_hanging on a thread and not scared to let go,_ and _thoughts inside your head that creep on to get you," (_Kim laughs) Kim and Jack stand, face to face, staring at each other, Jack says, "_I believe THIS is right_ (pointing at each other), girl smiles and mouths, me too, Jack says, "So, I'll hold on til night." (Kim leans on Jacks shoulder, but then Jerry, Eddie, and Milton came (their clothers all ruined) and Jack and Kim jump in surprise, and then they're all so happy to see each other, and they all do a group hug, then camera turns to sky, and the piano part ends… The End!

**So, how was it? Please review! I might turn this into a story and continue it, but I need suggestions! Thanks!**


	2. A Year Without Rain

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far: whitebelt9, DeathGlares'n'kisses, WhiteTiger2712, ****Fyrephoenix16****, ****NJ7009****, ****MusicandWriting4ever****, Silver Mangoes, and ES4ever. Thank you and I hope I get more reviews from you all and more!**

(All the characters are at least 16 in this-if you are confused, trust me, it will make sense later on) Remember, the lyrics of the song are _italicized._

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Year Without rain by Selena Gomez and its lyrics, and I do not own Kickin' it.**

Jerry is driving a car, while Kim is sitting in the front seat, and Eddie and Milton are sitting in the back. Kim wears a long brown dress (the same one Selena Gomez does in the music video of this). Jack has been missing for days now, and they are driving aimlessly trying to find him.

The car moves slowly through the desert.

Kim sings, "_Can you feel me, when I think about you, with every breath I take, (_her face looks pretty upset).

Cars jerks to a stop, "_Every minute, no matter what I do, my world is an empty place, _(Jerry and Milton argue trying to fix the car) "_Like I've been wanderin' the desert for a thousand days. (oh, no) _

_(_Kim looks at distance and feels like she saw Jack's face. _Don't know if it's a mirage, but I always, see your face, baby! (_goes to car, and takes a picture of Jack out of her purse.

"_I missing you so much! Can't help it I'm in love, (_tears kind of start to form, but fade away, as she looks at the photo)

_A day without you is like a year without rain _(Kim points at desert) _I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive (_pointing at the guys, which quiets them, wondering what Kim is doing) Kim continues, "_A day without you is like a year without rain…" _Kim glares at the guys and runs a safe distance from them, and sings looking at picture,

"_The stars are burning, I hear your voice in my mind, my mind, can't you hear me calling! My heart is yearning like the ocean that's running dry _(strained look comes across Kim's face). (Kim collapses to ground) _Catch me I'm falling, it's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet (_Kim picks up some sand and lets it fall from her hand. _Won't you see me, _Kim thinks. "_There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, ohh, baby!"_

Kim smiles, but then tears start to form, and Kim sings, "_I'm missing you so much, can't help it I'm in love, a day without you is like a year without rain," _ a tear gently runs down Kim's face. "_I need you by my side! _(Looks at picture). " _Don't know how I'll survive, a day without you is like a year without rain, ohhh," _

The guys catch up to her, saying, "We're sorry Kim," a sound of thunder comes from the sky, Jack's picture flies out of Kim's hand as the wind begins to blow, and everyone can see a figure slowly approaching the group, and Kim realizes what's happening and sing, excitedly, with the final tears escaping her face,

"_So let this drought come to an end, and may this desert flower again, I might need you here I can't explain my day without you," _ as Kim sings this, she stands up, and starts running toward the figure. The guys slowly walk behind, confused. "_It's like a year without rain….."_ and the rain begins to fall, as Kim runs, singing, "_I'm missing you so much, can't help it I'm in love, a day without you is like a year without rain, I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive, a day without you is like a year without rain, oh oh, woah, ohh….," _

Kim trips on a rock, nearly falls to the ground as the figure steps in and grab her_. _Kim's blond hair is really wet, and the figure strokes her hair, and they hug. They stare at each other for a few seconds, but then Jerry comes with an expression on his face saying, "What about us," and brown haired and brown eyed boy comes and hugs the rest of the group.

The End

**So, what did you think of this? Okay, so it's going to be a collection of songfics, then turn into a story, so if you are confused right now, just wait and see. Please review! Thank you****!**


	3. Call Me Maybe

Hey guys! Just decided to update! I wish I had more reviews though , Please review! And thanks to NJ7009 and Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA for reviewing last chapter! Remember: Lyrics are _italicized__._

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kickin it, and I do not own Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen and its lyrics.**

Kim sits on a well side (located behind dojo), and Kim throws a pebble into the well and sings, "_I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell," _then she looked up and saw Jack, "_I looked at you as it fell, and now you're in my way. I trade my soul for a wish, (_Kim stares at Jack)_ pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't lookin' for this, but now you're in my way." _

(Kim and Jack stare at each other), "_You're stare was holding, ripped jean, skin was showing, hot night, wind was blowing," (_Kim looks down for a second and Jack disappears into the dojo. "_Where ya think you're going baby?" _

Kim runs into the dojo, and Jack says, "Hi! I'm Jack," Kim sings, "_Hey, I just met you , and this is crazy," _then Kim realizes she's singing out loud, blushes, and says, "I'm Kim," Kim thinks in her mind, _but here's my number, so call me maybe. _

Kim tries to look at Jack, _It's hard to look right, at ya baby, but here's my number, so call me maybe. _Kim thinks of the other boys who crush on her, _and all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe. _Jack waves and says, "Hello? Kim?" Kim gets out of her trance and says, "See you around!" and runs away.

Jack finally comes and talks to Kim a few days ago. Kim thinks about Jack and sings, "_You took your time with your call, I took no time with your fall, you gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way!"_

Then Kim thinks about all she's done using Jerry, Milton, and Eddie to get Jack's attention. _I beg and borrow and steal, at first sight and it's real, I didn't know I would feel it but you're in my way. _Kim is pushed by Jerry, Milton, and Eddie, and she falls into Jack's arms. She thinks in her mind, (as she stares at Jack) _your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showing, hot night, wind was blowin' (_the wind blows through Jack's hair)Jack helps Kim up and begins to leave, "_Where ya think you're goin' baby?"_

Jack and Kim talk to each other, and Kim lies and says she has a band. She quickly gets Jerry and the other guys to join together all playing some random instruments. Then Kim begins to sing for Jack. "_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number _(Kim winks) _so call me maybe, and all the other boys try to chase me," _Milton pretends to be chasing her, and then Kim slaps him off and sing, "_but here's my number so call me maybe," _and Kim hands Jack a piece of paper. Jack looks at the paper, realizes it has Kim's number on it, and reaches for her hand, and then a shade of black…

**So, what did you think? I know, it was a cliffy, but still. Love to make a shoutout to Jaydiala, WhiteTiger2712, Fiercewriter, and JackandKim(hermoinegranger28 on youtube), as well as Super8luver, for being AWESOME! Please review everyone and let me know!**


	4. Reality

**Hey guys! I'm back again, now this is becoming an actual story. I'm getting more reviews, yeah! Thanks to silvermangoes, NJ7009, and ****nclhdrs1717**** for reviewing last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any of the songs mentioned.**

Beep, beep, beep. What the heck? I barely open my eyes, and try to hit something, anything, but I hurt my hand instead.

"Ow," I murmur. Then I look up and see my iPhone's alarm going off. I ignore it and sleep for a few minutes. I turn it off and see a playlist on. The songs, _Hold on Til The Night and A Year Without rain _was shown as played, and _Call me Maybe_ was half way played before the alarm went I thinking about where I was, and suddenly I started remembering me in a long brown dress, me running with Jack, flirting with Jack, giving him my number? Why Jack? It's not like I liked him or anything, we were just friends, right? Just as I was arguing with myself about this, my little sister came in.

"You're going to be late! You have school, remember, and its 7:20!" "No way!" I yell. Oh well, I'll just have to miss the bus. There's no way I can get ready in 10 minutes to get on the bus. I hop out of my bed, quickly choose some jean shorts and a flowery tank top and rush to shower and straighten my hair. I just skip breakfast and beg my mom for a ride to school. She got upset, but gave me one anyway. The whole time I was trying to remember my dream.

"Thanks mom!" I yell as I run to my locker. I was still thinking about the dreams though. _So, the first one was Hold On Til the night. I was running with Jack, I got mad, we hugged, we ran, but….._

My face must have looked troubled and Jack said, "Hello? Earth to Miss Crawford?"

"What?" I say, realizing I was completely zoned out for the past 5 minutes.

"Well, first off, you look like Jerry when he's confused, which is always," Jack said.

"Yeah," Jerry started, "Hey!" realizing what Jack said. Jack held his hands up in defense. "Secondly, you are spilling water all over your locker." Milton states.

I jump, realizing what I've done. Jack runs and grabs some paper towels. He and Milton help clean my locker.

"Thanks guys. Sorry about that," "No problem Kim, is something wrong?" Jack asks. "Wrong, n..no, nothing's wrong. It's just.." I debate about whether telling the guys about the dream. "Just what?" "We better get going," I say, avoiding Jack's eyes. I run to first period.

Jack POV

"That was weird," Jerry said.

"Hey, where's Eddie?" I ask.

"Oh, you know how he never wants to be late, so he's already in English, I hope he saved a seat!" and Jerry leaves.

"Off to my advanced English class!" and Milton runs too. Well, off to advanced math (yeah, Kim and I are really good at math, but Milton is the one in all advanced classes, so yeah).

I head to class, and take my seat in front of Kim. She's trying to find her homework, and I say, "Hey!" She replies with a small, "Hi," and the bell rings.


	5. Math

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

Kim POV

Ugh, math. Ok, I might be good, but I hate it. The teacher starts to talk about polynomials, and I start to think about my dream.

_So, I was with the other guys, crying for Jack, staring at his picture, and then he shows up, and I hug him, we stare at each other, hey, why does it always seem like I'm going to kiss him, but we don't? Wait Kim, why would you want him to? Do you like him? I don't? He's my soft, brown eyed best friend…_

"The answer Miss Crawford?"

"What?" I say.

"Kim, I have been asking all of you to answer this problem for 5 minutes now. You must have some sort of answer, can you please share it? Or, have you not been paying attention? Looks like another detention." Mr. Stevenson sighs.

I panic, not wanting a detention. I hear someone whisper and I turn to look in front of me is a paper with the answer.

"It's7X4+ 6X3 3X2+2X+5." "Correct," Mr. Stevenson says, amazed. Usually he's a really strict teacher, who loves to hand out detention, but his face was actually lit up for once. "Can I see your work?" I show him the paper. He looks at it, and nods, clearly impressed.

He looks at Jack and says, "Excuse me sir, where is your work." "I..I didn't do any Mr. Stevenson," "What? You were just sitting here the whole time? Doing what sir?" "Just, daydreaming," "Well, it's time you picked up the pace sir. I'm really disappointed. Since usually you do well though, I will not give you a detention. Here," The teacher hands him a worksheet. "These are 15 math problems similar to what we just did, but these will probably be hard since you weren't paying attention. Good luck! You are all dismissed!"

I couldn't believe what just happened. "Wait, Mr. Stevenson," I began, before an arm stopped me. "No Kim. It's okay. Yeah, you basically just copied my work, but if you tell him now, you'll get both of us in detention. Luckily, I just have to do this simple worksheet, because, you know, I _was_ paying attention. Ahem," Jack says.

"Fine, but look. I'm really sorry, again; I've been troubling you too much. It's just…" "Kim, stop. "You always say, _it's just, _stop, just tell me. You know you can trust me, I'm your best friend." "Miss Crawford, I think you should be heading to your next class, unless you want to turn into a trouble maker like your friend jack here." the teacher says. "Bye Jack!" I shout, and I run to second period social studies.

**Please Review! Thank You! :)**


	6. Social Studies & Science

**Here is another chapter! Sad that I haven't got ANY reviews in last two chapters Still, please read! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It (sadly )**

Kim POV

I hate social studies. You know how boring it is to do book work. I can't help feeling guilty of not telling Jack. I want to, but I'm afraid he'll take it the wrong way. I would basically tell him that I like him, and that would ruin our friendship, and I what if he doesn't like me?

Milton came and sat down next to me. Since there is no "advance social studies," he's here. He comes and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! Why?"

"Cause, since this morning and even now, you look like something's bugging you."

"It's just, I'm worried about…um," I pause. _Great start to a lie, Kim. _

"I'm doing badly in one of classes."

"Oh, now that I get. If I have an A minus, I start to freak out, because you know, my 4.0 GPA is my only way of going to Yale. What class are you struggling with? Because I'm doing well in all my classes except science, I'm failing."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean, who can live with a 98 percent in science? Advanced science is _so _easy. I mean, true, I am learning high school science even though I'm not in high…."

"MILTON! Stop! The class I'm failing? It's Algebra, ok?"

"Oh, that. I remember taking that last year."

"I thought you were in algebra this year?"

"Oh, yeah, I am." Milton comes close and lowers his voice. "Don't tell anyone, but over the summer I took a course so I can learn Algebra, because I knew it was hard, and since I did that, I have the highest grade now. Maybe I can help sometime….You sure that's the problem? Nothing else?"

Just then the bell rang. _Shoot, now I have homework because I wasted time with Milton for what, to learn he's repeating his math courses? "_Got to go Milton! Yeah, thanks for that, I'll let you know if I need help from you," I took my stuff and ran out of class.

Jerry POV

No! Third period science. I should go do something so I can end up in detention to get out of here. Hey, maybe I'll ask Kim. I walk up to her, and she's sitting in her seat, trying to read…. well, whatever we're supposed to be reading..

"Hey Kim," I say.

"Hey Jerry," says an unhappy sounding Kim.

"Something wrong? I ask, confused. She laughs.

"What's so funny?" I say.

"It's your confused look. It's just funny,"

"That doesn't answer my question,"

"Oh, um, well, I….My Aunt Jenny is coming over tomorrow, and I absolutely HATE her."

"Oh, that's all? I feel for you sister. I have a cousin like that, you know Pepito, right? He ain't that fun yo!"

"Oh, Pepito," I say, remembering the hatred towards him.

"Oh, and my grandma and the salti..salt…you know,"

I laugh, remembering the reality show, and how Jerry just couldn't eat a saltine. "So, is that all?"

"Pretty much. Hey, I heard that girl over there likes you," I point, so Jerry would get distracted and just leave me. I just wanted some time to do my homework, and to be left alone.

"Well, let me show her some of my swag, see you Kim," and that left me to finish my science, and after the bell, I had language arts class, with Jack!

**Dun, dun, dun! Anyway, I will (in either next chapter or after) have another songfic, but I need a song. Does anyone have any suggestions? Please review and let me know! Thanks!**


	7. English & Reading

**Hey! I'm back again :) Thanks for the reviews: sadielove2, CimorelliFan98, fanfictionfan15081999. I will use a few of your songs next chapter, promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

**KIM POV**

_Great, now I have English and Reading with Jack. _It's supposed to be two different classes, but we have the same teacher and classroom, and one's about grammar, and the other we actually read books, ugh. I grab the books I need and get into the classroom. We have assigned seats, yet Jack sits in the very last seat in the back row, and I sit right in front of him. Eddie is also in that class, but he sits on the other side of the room. The other seats are filled with some random nerds and, let's just say, _interesting_ people. Anyway, I enter the room and make my way to my seat, and of course, Jack is already there, and he has this goofy grin on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. Just, I...I looked at what we're doing in class today, and I know how happy you'll be." Sarcasm filled his voice.

When I turned around, it read that our teacher would give a lecture on verbs, and that we have to take notes, and there would be a quiz on Friday.

"I'm happy alright!" I say. I sit down, and then my stomach growls, rather loudly. We don't have lunch in another 90 minutes, shoot. Just then Jack taps my shoulder, and as if reading my mind, he says,

"Hey, lunch isn't until some 90 minutes, want some pretzels?" He hands me a full bag of pretzels. I grab and few and ask,

"Where did you get these?"

"Let's just say someone brings food everywhere they go, and in about 7 seconds, someone will ask where did they go."

"7, 6, 5," I begin to count. "4, 3, 2, 1," just then, from across the room, you can hear Eddie shout,

"Hey? Where did my pretzels go? Anyone seen them?" I giggle, and quickly hide the cover under my desk.

"Kim?" Jack asks, after he finishes laughing.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? Actual two things?"

"Sure," I say.

"Can I have some pretzels?"

"Oh! Of course!" I say, finally realizing I was still holding the bag. "And about this..." just then Mrs. Parker walked in, and we all shushed. She put up her PowerPoint, and one guy (he was a basketball player), "Why do we have to do this?" The teacher glared at him, and he quickly shut up. Then Mrs. Parker began her speech, while we were supposed to take notes. I remember learning all this last year in class though. Just then, a paper flew at my desk, I opened it, and it read

_Hey, it's me Jack. Don't you think this is familiar, like, we learned it last yr?_

OMG! He read my mind. His handwriting was really nice. I wrote in reply:

_Ikr! I was thinkin the same thing! U keep reading my mind, creepy…._

I tossed it back to him and I heard him chuckle softly, and then he handed it back:

_Hahaha. heyy, I wanted 2 ask ya something earlier, u never answered 2 me this morning if something was wrong. U know u can tell me, rite? I won't laugh, promise :)_

I stopped. I was wondering what to tell him. See, I'm good at lying, but not in front of Jack or my parents, unless I'm writing or typing. Then I saw our school symbol on the wall and I knew what to write.

_K, I'll tell ya. Well, in cheer, our coach says I'm struggling a lot, and that I can't be in our next act unless I improve more, and I don't want 2 get kicked out, cause it's really important 2 me._

I toss the note to Jack, but it accidentally flies into a dude's notebook. He looks up at me, and I mouth _please_, and tell him to give it to me. The dude smiles and gives it back. I smile and just hand it to Jack. Jack doesn't hand the paper back, so I decided to finally take some notes.

After English, we have reading, and as we all get the novel we've been reading together in class out, Jack hands the note back.

_Hey, sorry that took awhile. Anyway, that's all? U could have told me that earlier! I was so worried! I'll try 2 help ya with it later, k? And next time, try 2 just hand the paper, u don't need 2 show off ur terrible throwing skills, :) jk_

I turned around and punched Jack in the arm lightly, and went back to my novel. We spend the whole class time discussing it, and I actually paid attention. Then, I remembered the dreams again.

Why was I so flirty with Jack? And why did he seem so, cute in it? I think just maybe, I like him, but if I do, then why not tell him? What if he doesn't? Maybe I don't. But then why did the other guys not seem important in the dream? Jack and I were REALLY special in the dreams.

Apparently the bell had wrung while I was thinking, because Jack tapped me and said, "Hey, thinking about cheer again?" "Huh? Yeah, that's it," "Don't worry about it. You'll do fine. It's finally lunch. Maybe some time with your friends and some food will make you feel better." "Yeah, maybe," I say, and we walk together to our lockers as I think, _oh Jack, if only it was that easy._

_**So,**_** what did ya think? Please let me know by reviewing! Thanks :D**


	8. Lunch

**Hi! I'm back again with a new chapter! Thanks ****to ****AbberzzzCain**** and EpicNinja8 for reviewing last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Hope you enjoy **

Jack POV

I went to my locker, put my stuff from English and Reading away, and saw Kim still trying to open her locker. I decided to just head towards the cafeteria. The guys were all in the lunch line.

"What up, yo?" Jerry asked.

"Nothing much," I replied. Milton started talking about advance math, and then turned to social studies, and then he talked about Kim.

"Oh, guys, you know how Kim was acting all grotesque?" we all stared at Milton blankly.

"Gahh! You know how she was being weird? Well, she told me why," he says.

"Same here," the rest of us replied, except Eddie. "Poor her, failing social studies,"

"What? She is? She told me it was about cheerleading," I said, confused.

"She told me it was her Aunt Jenny, and that Kim hates that she's visiting!" Jerry exclaimed. "Wait, Kim and I went to the library and checked our grades yesterday, and she had all A's. And, unlike Milton, she's okay with A and some Bs."

"And I'm on the pep squad," Jerry began. We all give him weird looks. "Yeah, that's right. Me and pep squad. ANYWAY, the coach said yesterday how amazing she was, so she doesn't have any trouble."

"And my little sister was with Kim's little sister at Kim's house yesterday, and when I went to pick her up, her mom told me Kim's favorite aunt was visiting in a few weeks." Milton finished. "Dude, she was playing us all," Jerry says.

"Not Eddie," I say, turning to him. "Eddie, do you think you could do us a favor?" "Ummm, I'm not sure guys…." "Well, why don't you ask Kim sometime during the day about what happened to her in the morning?" "Well, I…I don't have any classes with her." "Well, you see her at the dojo," Milton exclaimed.

"We'll just take our time," I offered.

"I don't know about it guys, I am not a good liar." Eddie says.

"There's nothing to lie about. Just ask her. Oh, and don't mention the fact we asked you about it. Also don't ask her why she lied to us, or that we're making you ask. Got it?" Milton says.

"Well, I'll try. Don't be surprised I failed." I laugh, and Jerry whispers, "Kim!" and we quickly get our food and head to the table where she's already at.

We decided not to mention one word about her bad day. We talk about the funny things that happen, and I tell Eddie I took his pretzels, and Eddie gets all mad. "I am a second degree black belt, you know that right?" I say. Eddie sits down, defeated. Kim lets out a giggle. The rest of lunch Kim seems to zone out and goes into her own little world, with that concerned face she had since this morning. _I got to get to the bottom of this, _I thought. We all throw are lunch away and head our separate ways for our Encore classes, which for me was Spanish, Gym, and Technology class. The others did cooking, Kim took French, Jerry had Spanish with me, and for the rest I was alone. I couldn't wait for the end of the day….


	9. Dojo Part 1

**Hi guys! I know it's been awhile since I updated, and I'm sorry, please don't hurt me **

**Thanks to all my readers and reviews, and enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT.**

KIM POV

The days finally over! Thank god. French class seemed longer than usual today. I completely zoned out of it, but I still got the highest grade on our test. Now I have to go to the dojo. I like it there, it's calm, relaxing, fun, and all my awesome, well, most of the time, awesome friends are there. What bugged me the most is looking at Jack's face. Everything I do, I think about the dreams. I tried to forget during all my classes, but in French, someone mentioned Jack's name and I zoned out.

Argh! FORGET IT, FORGET IT, I thought. I walk into the dojo, and Rudy''s only there, talking on the phone. I walk into change, I hear some noises outside, but I ignore it. I come out, and now only Eddie is there. I don't know if it's just me, but he looks sort of nervous. _Why would he be nervous?_ I shrug the thought off and begin to stretch.

Eddie pretends to suddenly notice me, and all weirdly, he smiles, and says, "Hi Kim!"

"Hey Eddie? How are you?"

"I'm okay, how about you?"

"Good, I guess,"

"You guess? That means something's wrong." Eddie tenses up slightly.

"No Eddie, everything's fine, it's just…well…"

"Well, what?"

"Er, um, uh, well, truth is, I failed my French test today." _Great way to lie Kim, _I thought.

"Oh, really? Then why were you upset this morning? Didn't you take your French test today?"

"Oh, well, no. Our class is ahead of you guys, so er, we took the test yesterday."

"Then you wouldn't have known what you got."

"Well, er, I um, just knew I failed." My face turned red.

"Kim, tell the truth."

"What? What are you talking about? I'm fine, seriously, I'm just tired." I truly was tired. "What's wrong with you? You seem all nervous and all."

"Me? Er, um, uh, well, uh, n…no, I…I 'm not ner-v-vous." "Whatever! Where are the other guys?"

Eddie takes a deep breath, and answers, "They said they would come a little late, like an hour, you should probably rest. I'll get us some smoothies, okay?"

"Uh, sure, thanks Eddie!" I try to give a smile. He waves and leaves the dojo. The conversation was way too weird, I thought. I decide to listen to Eddie, and rest. I find a stack of mats, lie on top of them, and drift to sleep…..

**Hi! So, what did you think? Next chapter will include a songfic, so stay tuned….until then, please review! Thank you!**

**~Leoh4ever**


	10. A One Direction Dream

**Hey guys? How's life? I know I haven't updated in ages, been really busy I finally have though, and this is Kim's dream, written along with the song **_**What Make You Beautiful **_**By One Direction. I am not a huge fan of the band, but I do like this song. So yeah….please review! Thank you to everyone and their suggestions! Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT, ONE DIRECTION, OR THEIR SONG **_**WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL.**_

~Kim's Dream~

Kim is wearing jeans shorts, and a cute tank top, talking with her friends, and she is just outside a Cafe.

Jack sits inside the Café, with Jerry, Milton, and Eddie, and Jack starts singing, _"You're insecure, don't know what for,"_ Kim walks into the Cafe, and everyone turns around, "_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or."_ Kim's friends put on make-up and Kim shrugs the offer.

"_Don't need make-up, to cover up, Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_." Jack thinks, "_Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you..."_

The Cafe chorus sings, "_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_." Meanwhile, Jack walks up to Kim, and Kim smiles, and laughs, and her friends decide to leave. Kim quickly smiles and looks at the ground. "_The way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful." _Jack asks Kim if she would like to hear him sing, and she just shrugs. Jack quickly asks Jerry to get his guitar, and gets Milton and Eddie to be backup singers. Jack thinks in his mind, "_If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately, right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know OH OH, you don't you're beautiful, oh oh oh that's what makes you beautiful_."

Jack pushes Kim back to her friends at the table, and Jack sings, "_C-come on! You got it wrong! To prove I'm right, I put it in a so-o-ong."_

Kim gives a weird/confused look to Jack, but he continues, "_I don't know why, you're being shy,_" Kim's face turns slightly red, and her friends giggle, and she looks away from jack,

"_And turn away, when I look in to your eye eye eyes."_ (Milton and Eddie join the chorus, eyeing some girls (Julie and Grace).

"_Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but yo-ouuu_ (while they sing this, Jack receives his guitar, and Milton jumps to play the drums, while Eddie plays bass guitar)…_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, the way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, You don't know Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately_" (and Jack points his finger at Kim, and meanwhile Kim is really shocked, her face is red, and all her friends laugh and smile).

"_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful! Oh oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful! Na na na na na na naaaa na na,Na na na na na na._ (pause, the audience joins in, along with Jerry, who's dancing in the audience with some girls) _Na na na na na na naaaa na na,Na na na na na na._

(Milton grabs microphone from Jack and sings to Julie) and Jack gives the "What?" look to Milton, "_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell"_ (Julie runs and hugs Milton and Jack quickly grabs the microphone back),

"_You don't know Oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful! (Jerry takes over drums). Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, You don't know No Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful! _

(Kim gets up from her chair, as Jack walks towards her, and then pulls her to the stage, "_If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately_, (Jack hands Kim a pretty necklace, and she gasps, "_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know No Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful!_ (Kim gives a huge smile) _No Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful! No Oh oh, _

(Jack and Kim look directly at each other, and he sings) "_That's what makes you beautiful!"_ The song is over, and Jerry does his "WOOOOOOO!" and the crowd claps wildly. Kim gives a hug to Jack, and the both smile, as if reading each other's thoughts. "I love you Jack," Kim whispers, and Jack says, "I've always loved you Kim, right from the start." They stare at each other for awhile until…..

**So, what did ya think? Let me know by reviewing! And next chapter will take place at the dojo…**


	11. Dojo Part 2

**~Meanwhile, at the dojo~**

Eddie POV

I go outside, to get some smoothies, and meet the guys there. They all walk out of the store, and I ask, "Where's my smoothie!" "Yo, dude, come down, gosh man, here!" and he gives me his smoothie. "Well?" Jack asks. "What?" I ask. "You didn't get anything, did you?" Milton asks. "Well, I, no, nothing." I say honestly. Everyone sighs, and we all head back to the dojo in silence. When we enter the room, we hear music just finishing, and then we hear the beat of another song. "That's weird. Is Rudy in here?" Jack asks. "No, I think he left." I say.

Jack POV

I started hearing, "_You're insercure…don't know what for…." _ Playing and I turn around and see Kim, sleeping peacefully in a corner on top of some mats, and her iPhone playlist is turned on.

"Oh, it's Kim's iPhone guys." I say. "Kim listens to this kind of junk?"

"Oh, I know this song, it's called What Makes You Beautiful by that stupid boy band." Milton says.

"One direction, I think. And you better not be calling it stupid, because as soon as Kim wakes up, she'll kill you."

"How?" Milton asks. "Well, she could here you in her sleep."

"Well, psychologically, it's not impossible, so you may be right Jack." I give a smirk. Milton walks towards the iPhone, and is about to press pause, until the line is, "_That's what makes you beautiful!" _and Kim mumbles in her sleep, rather loudly, "Jackk…..J…jack…..singing….jack….sings…..beautiful…." We all jump, hearing her, and suddenly the room is quiet.

Milton places the iPhone back next to Kim and walks away. Kim continues a few seconds later, "Jack, drums….hutifishetwer…..drums….jack….really…..gshdot….good…." The guys all give me weird looks. When the song is at the part where one guy sings, "Baby you light up my world like nobody else…." Kim says, "Milton….Julie…so cute…..adorwible…..ughjsuawoir…" Kim says some really weird gibberish for a long time and then when the line is, _why I want you so desperately, _Kim says, "Jack….necklace….wow…" and Kim continues to say gibberish, and the song ends. I finally am relieved to hear Kim stop, until she says, as soon as the song is done, "I love you Jack…." And I run to her iPhone, and stop the playlist before anymore songs play. All the guys seem like in sort of their own world.

We all remain silent, not knowing what to do. I signal them into the boys' locker room. We all go there, and then Milton speaks.

"Jack, I just heard you and Kim have chemistry together."

"Dude seriously? That joke was an honest mistake!" I say, while Milton gives a "whatever" look.

"Seriously, dude, I think she likes you." "Pshh…Kim, liking me? Yeah, that's just…."

"It's true Jack." Eddie says, putting an arm on my shoulder. "But? What? She just said I love you Jack, she could say that as a friend."

"Uh huh. You in her dreams. She was talking about me and Julie. You on the drums, you singing is beautiful, your necklace, wow. Don't you see? Everything is about YOU. And then when she ends it with I Love You, how can you say she meant that in a friendly way?" "Well, when you put it that way…"

"And, maybe she was having dreams before, with you in it, or she's in love with you. And, she's just scared to tell you, and all of us, so she was thinking about it, and that's what troubled her all day! Kim is a bad liar, so when she saw each of us, she wasn't smart enough, and made up stories each time!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Jerry says.

"I think Milton's right Jack, I think she has a "thing" for you." Eddie says.

"Oh come on guys, I mean, Kim's not that kind of girl, she could never like me….pshhh." I just couldn't believe it. Kim Crawford actually might like me. I mean, personally nothing's wrong with it, because maybe, nah, no I don't. The weird thing, this is so not something Kim would be. So I wonder…

"You know what guys? We should be practicing karate. We'll deal with this business later," "Or until Kim wakes up," Milton offered. "I don't know guys…." I say. Jerry says, "Why, is Jack scared?" "I am not scared, alright!" Eddie says, "Uh huh." I say, "Fine, only AFTER she wakes up, we will talk about it. Until then, karate, and karate only, got it?" The guys smile and nod, and they all walk out.

Kim continues to sleep, and the guys practice. Milton goes to his phone, and reads something, and tells us.

"Hey guys!"

"Shh! Quietly!" I say.

"Fine," Milton whispers. "Rudy texted me saying he won't be back until late evening, and since it's Friday, if we don't mind staying a little longer than usual." "I'll text my mom, but I think so." Eddie says, and we all do the same. We come back 5 minutes later, and everyone is okay with it. "What about Kim?" I ask. They all give me sweet glances. "Aww, Jack caring about his girl…" "Shut up Jerry. I said later!" "Fine fine!" Jerry says, sadly. I pick up Kim's phone, and text her mom, telling her that Kim fell asleep, and that we had to stay at the dojo late. Kim's mom texted back saying it was okay, and hoped that Kim was alright. I told her she was. We practiced for a few more minutes until Kim suddenly…


	12. Kim Awakens

**New Update, please enjoy **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

Jack POV

Kim suddenly woke up. Milton was standing by the mats and faced away, Eddie was eating who knows what, and Jerry looked at me and then noticed Kim was awake. I was holding her phone.

"What are you doing with MY phone?" she paused and said, "Oh, it's you Jack, never mind, let me guess, texted someone for me?" she smiled. "Your mom," I said quietly. "Thanks, can someone get me water?" Milton jumps, turns around, and stutters, finally saying, "Kkk Kim, you're, you're awake." "Yeah…." Kim says, suspiciously. Jerry gives Kim water and whistles. Kim then drinks the water and suddenly looks outside and jumps. "Oh no! It's late, my mom will be worrie…oh, is that why you texted her?" "Yeah duh!" Eddie said. "We know you're up to something Kim." Eddie says quietly.

Kim POV

"Excuse me?" I ask. Everyone is acting so weird… "We know…" Milton began. Jack quickly takes his hand and covers Milton's mouth. "We..we know that your awesome Kim! And since you look so tired, we decided take the day off, go home and sleep. The guys and I will hang out here." I eyed them suspiciously, then thought, ah whatever,

"You sure?" I say. Jack jumps forward, grabs my bag. Puts his arm around my shoulder and says, "Oh sure, we'll let Rudy know, no problem." We reach the door of the dojo, "Good night." Jack says. "Bye," I whisper, as I walk away. Jack watches me leave, and I turn around and wave, and Jack says, "Wait!" "I turn around. "What?" "Meet us at the dojo, tomorrow, 5:00 sharp, got it?" "Why?" "We have special plans." "Tomorrow's Saturday huh? Five it is…" I wave and say, "Bye Jack!" "Bye Kim," he says and walks back. Something's wrong here, but I'll figure it out in the morning, I have a few problems of my own…

Jack POV

I run back to the dojo. "Dude, why did you send her away? We could have questioned her." "Nah, she's too tired, and I thought tomorrow we have more time. We can explain to Rudy." "I have an idea!" Milton shouted.

Suddenly his phone vibrated. He went to check it, looked at it for a few minutes, and said, "Perfect. Mwhahaha! Kim Crawford is going to be interrogated until she reveals herself under pressure!" "Um, okay, what was the text?" "Oh," Milton began. "Rudy said to just leave the dojo, a friend of his is closing the place, and Rudy won't come tomorrow, but we can still use the dojo, his friend will open it for us." "Well guys, here's my plan." Milton said.

~Next day at school~

KIM POV

I wake up, and I remember the dream with the one direction song. I mean it's not like I like like Jack. I mean he's sweet, nice, loyal friend, cute, wait, WHAT? I guess I do like him…but our friendship, what if he says no, what if he'll hate me forever? I decide to sleep on it.

(5 hours later)

I wake up, and check the time; it's one in the afternoon! I didn't even eat breakfast! Why? OH, Jack! Well, it's not his fault I love him, wait WHAT? Crawford get your head straight! I get up to go and take a shower, freshen up my mind. I wander around, being lazy, and force myself in the shower.

I love to sing in the shower. I start to hum _Call Me Maybe, _but suddenly remember the dream. Then I hum, _A Year without Rain, _and remember that dream too. I hear my sister in my room singing What Makes You Beautiful. I had a dream with Jack in that too! Argh! What's wrong with me, am I REALLY in love? All the dreams, clearly and completely play through my mind. I sat there thinking, when someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Hurry up! You're taking hours to take a shower!" "I'm almost done," I yell. I quickly finish showering, get dressed, and come out. I was wearing a flowery skirt with a white t shirt. I straighten my hair, and was ready. "FINALLY! Is THIS what took you hours?" I looked at the clock, and it was 3:30, yikes! I woke up around 1, probably started at 1:30 ish, yikes! I run downstairs, and there's a note, _call me as soon as you get this. _It was my mom's handwriting, so I called her.

Mom: Hello?

Kim: Hi Mom

Mom: Hey honey. Your sister has a dance rehearsal, and then she's sleeping over at her friends' house. Your dad is out of town, and I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. Do you have any plans?"

Kim: Well, I'm going to the dojo, don't know if Rudy will be there, actually, he won't, I just remembered.

Mom: Well, it's up to you, you can have some friends over, or stay at the dojo for the night, I don't know, whatever, just let me know Kimmy, okay?

Kim: Sure mom, thanks, love you.

Mom: Love you too.

I headed to where the keys were, grabbed them, grabbed a snack and my bag for the dojo, and took my sister. Outside was her friend and her mom. "I'll drop her if you'd like." Her mom said to me. "Thank you so much!" I say. "Would you like to be dropped off too?" Her mom asked. "No thanks Mrs. Johnson. I'll just walk." "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." Mrs. Johnson smiles and takes my sister and her friend and drives away. I walk peacefully with my bag to the dojo. When I get there it was dark inside.

_Weird, _I thought. I open the door, still no lights. I walk towards the switches on the other side of the dojo but halfway, something traps me, and I was stuck. I gave out a slight scream, until the lights were turned on….

**Please review. Love to all my reviewers. I always love to read others' comments/reviews, it makes me happy to hear your advice, and help me become a better writer. **


	13. The Interrogation

** Not many reviews last time , but thanks to those who did. Please read and review, hope you enjoy it :)**

**KIM POV**

A light just above where I was turned on and out appeared 3 figures wearing brown detective clothes. I looked down at myself, and I was tied to a chair by a rope. I gave out a shriek, and then the figure turned around.

It was Milton. He had on the hat and magnifying glass. "REALLY Milton? It's you?"

"Silence Miss Crawford!" Milton yelled.

"Is this necessary? Get me out of this!"

"Gahhh!" Milton said.

The room fell silent. "Assistants!" Milton yelled, and out from behind came the heads of Eddie and Jerry.

"Really? Is this some kind of joke?" I yelled.

"What you've been telling all of us is some kind of joke." Jerry said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Calm down everyone!" Eddie said.

"How can I be calm WHEN I'M TIED TO A CHAIR LIKE A CRIMINAL?"

"First sign of stress, Eddie, please hand me the notebook. Jerry the pen." Eddie and Jerry started running, looking for the notebook and pen, and they bumped into each other and collapsed.

"I told you guys this was all too much." The voice belonged to Jack, who suddenly appeared, almost out of nowhere. He was in normal clothes.

"Jack! What are you wearing?" Milton exclaimed.

"Forget it guys, what are we, the CSI? Sorry Kim about all this, I headed simple, it was all Milton's plan to go this way."

"Well, can you please tell me what you guys are doing? Is this a prank?"

"No Kim, what we want to know is if you're playing a prank on us." Eddie said.

"What he means," Milton began.

"Is you keep mixing up your stories. We all asked why you were acting and feeling weird two days ago, and you gave each of us different stories. It's confusing yo." Jerry said, uspet.

"What they're all saying," Jack says, oh great, NOT him.

"Is that you lied to us. I thought you were being honest, you never lie to us. You broke the wasabi code. I know you well enough that you must have a good reason for this Kim. So we're giving you the chance to tell us."

Everyone was silent.

What was I supposed to say, "_Well guys, I have this huge crush on Jack, and that became really obviously through these weird dreams, and it keeps bothering me, so here it is." _I can't just do that! What if I tell one of them about it? Not the whole story, but part of it. But who? Jerry would just be confused. Eddie-nah, he's not the kind of guy to talk about this. Milton, well he's smart, but I mean I helped him get together with Julie. That leaves me with- Jack. He's smart, reliable, and gives good advice. He wouldn't tell anyone else, and he would give a reasonable answer, but this is _about_ him.

Taking a deep breath, I say,

"Fine, I'll tell you guys. First off, I'm sorry for lying to all of you. It was wrong, and I apologize. Second, Jack is right, this was sort of personal, and I hesitate to tell all of you what this is. Can you all please wait for me to tell this? I just, need some time, and space, so please. I really don't mean to hurt you guys, please understand."

My face turns really sad, and Milton suddenly runs, unties the chair, and says,

"Fine, you are currently released from any charges. We shall return soon." Milton claps his hands and him and his "assistants" leave. Jack gives a slight laugh, and then heads out the door too.

"Wait!" I say, getting up. Jack turns around.

"Yeah Kim?"

"Are, are you mad at me?"

"Why, because you won't tell me why? No, I get it, some things are personal, and you need your time. Just know that I…er, we, are always there if you want to talk about it. I'm just a little upset you lied in the first place. You could have just told us what you said now, you got me, I mean us, worried."

"Thanks Jack," I say smiling. Jack looks at the ground and I decide to talk again,

"Is it only "we" who is free for me to talk about this. I thought I heard an I," I said.

"Wha? Oh…well, you mean I said "we" are always there and I said I, well see, I meant,"

"Can I talk to you, about, well, what's been troubling my mind. I thought I could trust you best with what I'm about to say, so yeah."

Jack took a seat, and was silent. I went to the drinking fountain, got a quick drink of water. Then I began telling Jack…


	14. Partial Confession

**Hi guys! I tried to update as fast as I could, hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own kickin' it.**

Jack POV

I sat, watching Kim prepare herself for her reason. She eventually started.

"Okay, so I have this friend, and well, I've known him for a little bit, not a long time, but still. We're good friends. The problem is, I think I have a crush on him." She went silent. I got kind of sad and anxious at the same time. I mean, who could she have a crush on now? Brody, the yogurt shop guy, I've seen her go through so many weird guys, but who is it now? I decided to finally talk.

"Well, Kim, do you, if it's not too personal, think I know this person?"

"Yeah….well I think you kind of do." She said in a high pitched voice. I kind of do? That means I must be friends with him.

"So, Kim, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you tell us in the first place?"

"Because, well, I didn't know how the others would react. I…I couldn't trust them as much, but forget that," she hesitated, and then said, "What, what would you do, if you, had the same problem." I paused, and thought about it, and decided to give a sincere answer.

"I know how you feel Kim. I, at first, liked this girl, it was a really long time ago, we were friends, just met, I used to like her a lot. I valued our friendship more though, and I hestitated, but eventually I got over it. Sort of." I mumbled the last part. Kim asked,

"Wait, what did you say after I got over it?"

"Nothing," I say, too quickly. "Listen, if you truly honestly love him I think you should just tell him. If he says no, then he doesn't know what he's missing, and only if he's a total jerk, will he make it affect your friendship. It's kind of pointless, say, looking at the stars every day, or in this case that boy, and wishing you could visit them, or be with them. Shoot for the stars Kim, and even if you don't make it, reach for the moon. You always have me and the other guys as your moon."

Kim smiles, and says, "Thanks Jack."

"No problem Kim, glad I could help. I'm always there if you need me, okay? Promise you'll stop hiding things from us?"

"I promise, as long as you don't tell ANYONE about it, you got it?"

"I promise." We both smile, and suddenly the guys and Julie pop in.

"Oh, hey guys! You should have seen Phil and his goat yo, they were like total swag." Jerry said. "Were we interrupting something?" Julie asked.

"No, we were just talking about Bobby Wasabi and some karate stuff." I said. Julie didn't seem so convinced, but the guys didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, my mom's working and I was wondering if I wanted I could sleep over here." Kim said.

"At the dojo?" Eddie asked.

"Or my house, your choice."

"Well, I think we all have to get our stuff and come back, and all our houses are closer to Kim's then here," Milton reasoned.

"It's okay with me if you all want to come over." Kim says.

"Okay, Kim's house it is. I was going to sleep here for today, because my mom has some important meeting, and it's at our house, and then my parents will both be out of town for a few days, but I guess it's your house. I'm ready to go, the rest of you could go home, get what you need, and meet us at her house."

"Deal!" they all say.

"You too Julie." Kim says.

"Aww…thank you Kim!" she says. They all leave, and Kim and I lock the dojo, and walk towards her house. It wasn't very far, but we were silent most of the way. We finally made it to her place. She took the keys and opens the door.

"It's your first time here, right?" Kim asks.

"I've seen it from the outside, but first time in, yeah." I say. Kim opens the door, and playfully says, "Well then, welcome to the Crawford family home. May you like a tour around the house, sir?"

"I'd love to, Miss Crawford." I say, laughing.

"Step right in." Kim takes my hand, and shows me from the basement, with their awesome home theater system, all the way to her room.

"This is one awesome house Kim," I say. She smiles, and says,

"You must be hungry! I'll get us ya something, be right back." Kim walked down, leaving me alone in her room. I looked at it, pink sheets, light blue room, and black and pink curtains. I was about to sit on her bed when I felt a book. I picked it up and it was titled journal. Kim writes a journal? I take a look at the first page, which was her in 5th grade, saying she was nervous to start middle school soon, and about her annoying little sister and how she had karate tournaments and she was excited. I flipped through the pages until I found yesterdays' date written. It read _I have a problem. I think I like… _Just then I heard footsteps, I quickly took the journal and hid it in my backpack, and just sat on her bed. Kim came, smiling, with a bowl of popcorn.

"Here," She said. She sat on top of her desk, and we were silent.

"Where's your sister?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"She went to a sleepover at her friends' house. She had dance class before that. I told her to take karate, but she loves to dance more."

"That's cool." We were silent, and the doorbell rang.

"Must be our gang," she said. She ran downstairs, and I took my bag and put it in the living room. Everyone came, including Julie, and when I came they were all thinking.

"You must be wondering what we're pondering about." Milton said. I nodded my head, and he said, "Well, what do you want do now?"

"Movie?" Julie suggested.

"Too early," I say.

"I agree, let's watch a super scary movie really late at night," Kim said.

"Woah Kim, you're into scary movies?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, why, are you scared?"

"Me, n…no, I'm not sc…scared. Let's play truth or dare,"

"Sure," Kim and Julie said.

"I don't know guys…" Milton said.

"Why not? Just nothing really personal for truth, or too much of a dare, okay?" Julie asked. "Fine, if my sweetheart says so," Milton says.

**Did you like it? And I could use your help. For the next chapter, I'm planning for them to play truth or dare, so what truths or dares should I make them do? And I'm not going to let Jack find out who Kim's crush is now, I'm saving it for later, so keep that in mind. Please Private message me, or write it in your review. Thank you .**


	15. Truth or dare?

**I finally updated, yes. I would like to thank the following people:**

**Livy. G: For helping come up with truth and dare questions, and guiding me as to where to take this chapter (I had a writer's block for a few days, but thanks to her, this story is coming back! Love her, and thank you, thank you, thank you!)**

nclhdrs1717: **For giving me truth and dares as well. I am really sorry again for using the truth or dare, because if you read one of her stories, there was a truth or dare thing as well. I DID not mean to copy her in any way, so please forgive me. Thank you so much for letting me use the truth or dare and for suggesting questions, it really means a lot. So technicaaly Livy.G and nclhdrs1717 are like coauthors for this chapter, so if you liked it, most if not all credit goes to them. **

**Special thanks to all my recent reviewers (Since May 15), including (the two mentioned above) as well as ****Iheartjacknkim, fanfictionfan aka Jennifer, JackandKim, Gemstone278, Kickinitxo, and Thatblondenglishchick.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR THE GAME TRUTH OR DARE.**

**JACK POV**

I wasn't really excited to play, but whatever.

"So, who's up first?" I asked. We were all sitting in a circle. I was sitting next to Kim, who was sitting next to Julie, next to Milton, next to Eddie, next to Jerry, and then me.

"Me!" Jerry said.

"Truth or dare?" Eddie asked.

"Truth," Jerry said.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Eddie asked. Jerry hesitated and stuttered,

"Er, um, d-does Kelsey that time count?" Jerry asked, reminding us about the day when Jerry lied, saying he was a sensei to her, and we ended up going to Milton's nerdy war.

"No!" We all shouted.

"Well, does the time we broke our arms and legs for those girls in the skateboarding thing count?"

"Nu uh, you don't even know their names!" Eddie says.

"True, fine, I'll admit it, I've had none, but I will, someday…..maybe," Jerry said this kind of sadly.

"It's okay man, let's go to the next question, Jerry, and pick who's next." I said.

"Eddie," Jerry says, glaring at him.

"Truth," Eddie says, not looking at Jerry.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've done in front of someone you like?"

"Er, um, well, okay, well, there was this time, 5th grade, yeah, or 6th, don't remember, and er, I bought her some chocolates and asked her out, and then the box fell. I went to pick it up, and well, that day, my pants were really tight, my mom, er, underestimated my size, and well, when I picked up the box, my pants ripped, and my care bear underwear was what everyone saw." Eddie's face was slightly red.

We all couldn't help it, we were laughing like crazy. Eddie kind of laughed along.

"Next up, I choose, um, Julie. Truth or dare?"

Julie paused, and said, "Hmm, why not? Dare it is."

Eddie thought about it, and said, "I dare to let Kim give you a make-over, if Kim is up for it."

Kim jumped up, and said, "Well, my mom's room is where all the supply is, I'm not a real expert either, but I can try."

"Julie's fine just the way she is!" Milton yelled.

"It's okay Milton, I asked for it, I'll do it!" Kim grabbed Julie's arm, and they went away.

"Don't start without us!" Kim yelled. We waited, and waited, and waited, and finally, even if it was only 15 minutes, it was long! Kim came out.

"Where's Julie?" Milton asked, concerned.

"She's putting on her outfit. I gave a short flowery skirt and a plain black tank top."

"Well, here I come," Julie said, and out she came. I admit, she did look WAY better than before. She didn't have on her glasses, there was light make up on her, and she had on heels, with her hair in curls.

"Woah," Milton said.

"You look amazing!" Kim squealed.

"Well, with a makeover or without, you're still the beautiful Julie on the inside, and that's who I love."

"Aww! Thanks Milton!" They exchange a hug, and we all smile. I got to admit, that was nice of him. I moved my glance towards Kim, who looked like she was daydreaming again. She was smiling though, so that made me feel better.

"So, who's next Julie?" Eddie asked.

"I'll go with Milton," Milton gulps, nervously.

"Ready sweetheart," he says.

"Truth or dare?"

"Da…no truth! Truth!"

"Okay then…umm…who was your first kiss? Now I know I'm your first girlfriend, so your answer is going to be no one, well, except that one time with," she paused, and glared at Kim, and then continued, "Other than that time."

"Well, you answered it honey, I have never kissed any girl yet." Kim suddenly coughed, and I turned to her, and she was glaring at Milton, and her look read, "_Tell the truth," _Milton gulped, and said,

"Well, there was this one lady, not girl, she was a lady, and her name was Gerdy…but after that, other than, you know, _that _accident, no one else!"

"WHAT! You just said no one, you LIED to me!" Julie said, upset.

"It's not what you think, let me explain,"

Julie calmed down, mad, and Milton said,

"Can I explain somewhere else?" Milton looked at Kim, who said,

"Sure, why not? You can upstairs," Milton took the not-so-happy Julie upstairs, and Milton shouted, "You guys can continue! Oh, and Eddie, you can pick the next person."

"Why is it always Eddie! That's not cool yo," Jerry said, upset.

"Oh yeah, my turn, AGAIN! Jack, truth or dare,"

"Me? Dare, bring it on!" I said, excited.

"I dare you to run around Kim's neighborhood, and take pictures with as many people as you can, and use your phone for the pictures."

"Be back in 5 minutes! Come watch if you want!" Eddie got up, while Jerry and Kim just sat.

Kim POV

"Hey Kim, you haven't gone yet, truth or dare?"

"Really Jerry, when it's just us?" I say, distracting Jerry.

"Come on, it's just us, so it's easier!"

"Fine, truth!" I say, not so excitedly.

"Why were you upset a few days ago?" _Oh no, not THAT question._

"Jerry that's way too personal!"

"Hey! You promised you'd tell all of us eventually."

"Well, fine, but you can't tell anyone! Pinky swear!" I said, holding out my pinky. Jerry for some reason is like dead serious when he pinky swears. I always ask him why, and he says there's a long story behind it.

"Pinky swear," Jerry said.

So I tell Jerry all the details I told Jack, which took a good 3 or 4 minutes.

Jerry POV

I nod, and for once when I wasn't clueless, a smile came on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Kim asks.

"It's Jack, isn't it?"

Kim blushes and immediately starts rambling "WHAT! No, pfft, no way! Seriously, don't even dare think…" Suddenly the front door opens, and I hear the voices of Eddie and Jack. "Well, that was quick." I said.

"Well, I got to 8 people, and it started raining. I ran as fast as I could, do you have a towel Kim?" Jack asked.

I turn to Kim, smiling, and she gives me a glare, and then looks towards where Jack was, and she _stares _at him. I look to see what's so interesting. I turn my head, and notice, his hair was wet, his eyes were kind of shining, but his shirt?

"Dude, what happened to your shirt yo?"

"Well, you can tell them, EDDIE," Jack gives a glare, and Eddie says,

"Well, some girls saw Jack, and they were like blushing and all, and when he took a picture, they ripped off his shirt…"

"I need a new one Eddie!" Jack yells, Eddie gulps, and I laugh, and still see Kim staring. Eddie and Jack are fighting, so they don't notice.

"Earth to Kim," I whisper, and she jumps up, and gives a glare to me, again, and goes to get Jack's towel. I smile, and remember,

_The clues, and the way Kim was saying Jack's name in her dreams, and staring at him shirtless, it's gotta be him._

_For once I, Jerry Martinez, am the intelligent one, and am the first to figure out a mystery! _I smile, feeling proud of myself, but suddenly become sad, realizing I can't tell anyone.


	16. Movie Time!

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad y'all liked it. Here's your next chapter, enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

Kim POV

I couldn't believe Jerry! I thought he would be clueless and confused, so I told him, and bam! He says, "It's jack, isn't it?" I guess I underestimated him. Shaking the thought off, I grabbed a towel. Great, Jerry even noticed me staring at Jack. I didn't mean to, I just glanced since he asked, but I didn't expect him, to well, look like _that._

I compose myself, and walk into the room, with the towel, just as Milton comes down. "Is everything solved?" I asked, casually, avoiding looking at Jack, and handing the towel.

"Oh yeah, Julie understood right away. She's changing into her pajamas. You see, that's why I love…holy Christmas nuts!" Milton was looking at Jack.

"What, can't a guy be shirtless and wet? Okay, now when I said that out loud that seems really awkward."

"Uh yeah Jack. And I mean, we have a girl in the house yo." Jerry said, smirking.

"Oh, Kim? I'm not worried about her, but before Julie comes I probably should find a shirt. Right Kim?"

"Oh, um, yeah, totally," I said, still not looking at him.

"You know, I'm just going to head into the kitchen, and like, um, how about order some pizza? Yeah, that's cool." I say this way too awkwardly and just run out of the room.

Jack POV

Was it just me or was Kim being all weird? Well, okay, me saying shirtless and wet was a little awkward, but we're talking about Kim, right? She _usually_ doesn't mind. I decide to forget about it, while I still see Jerry smiling.

"Is something wrong Jerry? You seem awfully smirky and smiley recently?"

"Wha, oh me? Oh no, I um, ya know, the total bad boy, that's what I do yo."

I just gave him a weird look, and he quickly said,

"About your shirt. Me being the smart one here packed an extra, so I'll give ya that, okay?"

We all laugh and Milton says, "Smart one, uh huh."

"Hey yo! You know I figured out who…" he paused for a long time.

"You figured out what Jerry?" Milton asks.

"That, I would need to bring a new t-shirt! Ha! Here dude, catch!" Jerry throws me the t-shirt, and I quickly put it on, and Julie comes.

"Hey guys!" Julie says happily. We all smile as if nothing happened.

"Um, what's with all the happiness? And where's Kim?"

"Kim's in the kitchen ordering pizza, she's taking a long time though." I say, curiously.

"Someone called?" Kim says, making us sort of jump. She had changed her clothes into her pajama pants and a black tank top with a purple peace sign, and her hair tied in a bun.

"So, what's next? Scary movie right?" She seemed excited, almost unnaturally, as if she was trying to cover up something. _Maybe I'm just not feeling so good, or imagining everything, I mean, it's KIM._ I quickly shake the thought off.

"How about Paranormal activity?" I suggest. I've watched the movie before, but it's cool.

"Nuh uh. It's rated R, and my mom won't let me watch. I'm allowed to watch PG 13 or lower." Eddie says.

"Well then, how about Dark Shadows? It's rated PG 13, and I heard it's an awesome horror movie," Julie said.

"Then Dark Shadows it is!" I say. I looked at everyone, and Jerry seemed a little scared.

"What's wrong dude? You okay?" Eddie asks.

"Is it super scary? Because then I'm just going to…"

"You'll be fine man; you're the "bad boy," right? Then don't worry, you won't be crying "mommy." I promise, okay?" Jerry gave a sort of upset look, but then cheered up. The doorbell rang, our pizza arrived. Kim went and turned on the TV, looked for the movie on Netflix, found it, and pressed play. She fast forwarded all the beginning crazy stuff, and then we started watching.

Jerry and Eddie took the medium sized couch. The rest of us took the other slightly larger couch. It was large enough to stretch our feet out. I sat at the right end with a pillow, Kim sat next to me, and next was Julie, and next to her was Milton. The movie said "error, please try again later."

"No!" Kim yelled.

"What? I ask.

"When they say "later," you have to try two hours later, that's what happens every time."

"Well, what time is it?" Eddie asks. Milton takes out his phone and says,

"11:46 pm." Jerry was playing on his phone, when suddenly his music came up.

"Oh sorry, pressed wrong thing." Suddenly from Kim's phone music played, and she got up and said,

"Now this is my Jam!" and she started dancing her crazy wild dance. She pulled Julie and they were laughing and dancing wildly. Jerry dances along with them, but he danced really well, unlike the girls. I get up with Milton, and I say, "Let's show our terrible dancing skills, shall we?" We both laugh and start dancing terribly as well. Eddie just watches for awhile, and we all pull him up and we dance to various songs.

Exhausted, we gave up, and tried to play the movie. It worked. It was 2:04 am. Everyone watched the first hour, and then we heard snoring. I turned to find it was Milton, sleeping on top of his sheet, on the carpet floor. Julie was also sleeping nearby, on the ground as well. Kim and I laugh, and we continue to watch. After another 30 minutes, I looked, and Jerry and Eddie were fast asleep. It was 4 in the morning. My eyes were heavy, so I decide to close them, just for a little bit…..

Kim POV

The movie finally ended! It was 4:40 in the morning, but totally worth it. I feel a lot of weight on my shoulder, and look, and see Jack, asleep, and his head is on my shoulder. I felt my heart pounding. _Awww,_ I thought. He looked so peaceful and cute when he slept. _Snap out of it Kim!_ I rest my head on top of his and close my eyes…

**So, how was it? Please review! Spoiler alert: Next chapter is a songfic :)**


	17. Payphone

**Hey guys! (Remember what I said last time? If not, here):**

**Thanks to traffic stats, I saw that 129 people visited my story , and I got 6 reviews! I do feel grateful for 6 reviews, and I would love to thank Livy.G, Jennifer, confusedoutofmymind, and the other 3 guests for reviewing, but SERIOUSLY! 129! I WORK HARD TO WRITE THESE CHAPTERS, AND ALL YOU DO IS JUST READ IT! It isn't so hard to just, AT LEAST type like 3 words, as simple as "It was good" or "it was bad." I can't become a better writer or make the story the way my readers might like it if you don't review! This has happened in many of my previous chapters as well. I am sorry for the inconvinence but it makes me feel as a writer to just abandon this story, and I'm just upset :(**

**ANYWAY...**

**Read and enjoy I will not update next chapter until I get around 10-15 reviews. Thank you :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT. I ALSO DON'T OWN PAYPHONE BY MAROON 5.**

~Kim's Dream~

There's a boy named Jack, who has fallen into depression after his fiancé Kim refused to marry, over a misunderstanding, but she refuses to listen to Jack's reasons, which actually are valid. Jack, being depressed, has not drunk any water or ate any food for 3 days, and he took his car to drive to almost the middle of nowhere. He had nothing except his cell phone, which is almost out of money to call anyone. Jack eyes a payphone, takes all the money he can find in his car (which isn't much), and he gets to the payphone. He immediately dials Kim, who is right next to her phone, but she sits away, refusing to pick it up. The answering machine turned on. Kim also received a letter from Jack, but she also refuses to open that, which is located right next to her phone. Jack begins to sing into the phone,

"_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I've spent on you. Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_?" He holds back tears, and sings,

"_I, I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be_," Jack remembers all the years with Kim, since they met at the dojo, and up until Kim broke up.

"_It's even harder to picture, when you're not there next to me. You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try_?" Jack thinks about starting over, but then remembers all the time they wasted apart, and how the more time it takes, the harder it is to try.

"_And in that time that we wasted all of our bridges broke down_," Jack mood changes to anger, and he sings angrily,

"_I've, wasted my life; YOU'VE turned out the light, now I'm paralyzed, still, stuck in that time, when, we called it love, but even the sun sets in paradise."_ Now he becomes upset and caring.

"_I'm at a payphone, trying to call home, all of change I've spent on you. Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we've made for two? Yeah, if happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this,"_

He thinks about how fairytales say "happily ever after" and suddenly a bunch of love songs fill his head.

"_And all those fairytales are full of it. One more stupid love song I'll be sick. (ohhhhhh)"_

Jack once again goes mad_._

"_YOU turn your back on tomorrow, when YOU forgot yesterday, I gave you my love to borrow, but you just GAVE it away. You can't expect me to be fine; I don't expect you to care."_ Kim, listening to all of this, gulps in guilt, and tears start coming down from her eyes, but still refuses to move.

"_I know I've said this before, but all of bridges broke down, I've wasted my life, you've turned out the lights, now, I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time, when, we called it love, but even the sun sets in paradise."_ He gets sad once again. His mood alters, as he is a depressed person.

"_I'm at a payphone, trying to call home, all of change I've spent on you. Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we've made for two?"_

Jack looks into his car, and sees a kid's fairytale book in it, and when he tries to reach for his phone, he accidentally hits the radio, which plays a love song.

"_If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this, and all those fairytales are full of it."_ He gets angry again, and says,_ "ONE more stupid love song I'll be sick! Now I'm at a payphone,"_ Jack cries the last part and the payphone is out of money, and Jack has used up all his change. He takes his phone, and decides to send Kim a live video. Kim finally picks up the phone, and Jack faces her through the screen. Kim quickly turns away, hiding her tears, pretending to laugh. Jack says,

"Bye Kim, I, I will always love you." Kim looks at her screen briefly, as tears are pouring down her face. Jack walks towards the end of the cliff he's standing at, and looks down, and stands there, motionless.

Kim picks up the letter, which was actually written by Donna Tobin, who says everything was a misunderstanding, _she_ kissed Jack, she lied then to save herself from losing her engagement, and it was not Jack's fault, and that Donna finally moved on and got married. Jack wrote a special letter, saying:

_Dear Kim,_

_It will probably be too late when you read this, but I love you, I've always loved you. I just hope one day you'll understand what really happened that day, and forgive me, so I can go to heaven. I shall leave this world with you in mind, and I'll be up there, waiting for you, if you ever realize the truth and forgive me. _

_Signed, a broken hearted Jack._

Kim suddenly realizes what Jack's about to do. She screamed into the phone,

"Jack, NO! I STILL LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE!" but before she could say these words Jack made a leap into the cliff, and the screen went black. There was a scream heard, and then everything was silent. Kim was sobbing, yelling,

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!

JACK!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

….

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Again, I will not update until I get 10-15 reviews. Thank you!**


	18. Kim's House

**Hey guys! I got 20+ reviews! Thank you so much! I had 181 visitors though...but oh well. Thank you for the many that reviewed, and I WILL continue to write, so long as ya'll continue to review. :) So read on, and 10-****15 reviews, I will update next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT.**

Jack POV

I woke up, and felt a lot of weight on my stomach. I looked, and there was Kim, her head on my stomach, and she was sleeping peacefully. She looked so calm and cute when she slept. _SNAP OUT OF IT JACK!_ I looked around, and everyone was fast asleep. As I looked out the window, I saw how dark, cloudly, and rainy it was. I really had to use the bathroom though.

I carefully removed myself from the couch, so that Kim wouldn't wake up. I took a pillow for Kim to rest her head in place of my stomach. I found a sheet on the ground, and put it on top of her. Her hair tie had fallen off, and all her hair was in her face. I carefully sat on the end of the couch and pushed the hair off her face. I sat there stroking her hair, watching her. I suddenly snapped back to reality and I carefully went to the bathroom, and closed the door, so that no one woke up.

I decided to brush my teeth, when suddenly I heard noises in the room. I thought I heard someone say, "Jack," or something along that. I opened the door, and I heard someone quietly whispering "nooo!" frantically. I looked, and saw everyone sleeping peacefully, except Kim, who started yelling, a little louder, and crying. I quickly ran and shook Kim awake. "Kim wake up!" Kim let almost let out a scream, but I quickly covered her mouth.

She woke up, her hair messed up, her eyes full of tears, and her body was shaking. She cried saying, "Payphone, dead, cry, suicide, letter, j.." the word wasn't clear, something starting with the letter J.

I said, "Shh, don't wake the others. It's okay, it's just a dream."

"Nightmare," Kim said, pulling me into a hug, and crying on my shoulder.

"Everything will be okay Kim. I, er, we will always be there for you."

"Promise?" Kim asked. I laughed. Kim suddenly became so vulnerable, and I just couldn't picture Kim ever being like this. I grow serious enough to say,**  
><strong>

"I promise you Kim. I promise, everything will be alright, and I will always be there, with you."

Kim didn't respond. I wonder if she heard. She suddenly jumped, her tears gone, and her face returned to normal. "What on earth did I tell you?"

"You said nightma..."

"Before that,"

"Oh, you said Payphone, dead, cry, suicide, letter, and something with the letter J?"

Kim gave a sigh, almost a sigh of relief. I raised my eyebrow, and she quickly said, angrily,

"Don't you tell a soul what just happened, or else."

I laughed and said, "Don't worry Kimmy, you're secret's safe with me." She gave me a playful shove, and asked, "What time is it? It's so dark outside!" I grabbed Kim's phone, and said,

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" Kim laughed at my imitation of Milton, and then I said, "It's 12:15 pm."

"WHAT?" Kim yelled. Everyone suddenly began waking up, Eddie said half awake,

"Is it smoothie time?" Kim and I exchanged a weird look, and everyone was standing and stretching awake. Kim went and showed Milton and Julie the time, and they both gasped.

"Holy Christmas Nuts! It's 12:16! I have a huge sciene project! I haven't even started!"

Kim and I laugh, and Milton just gives a "GAHHH!"

"Calm down Milton. We don't have school until Thursday, remember? Parent teacher conferences? Go home, get ready, we can go and have lunch, and then go to the library and start." Julie said.

"Good plan sweetie, bye guys," and Milton takes Julie's hand and leaves happily.

KIM POV

"My mom's is going to be worried." Eddie leaves too, and Jerry says, "I have no rush, mind if i stay?"

I nod my head, and the phone rings. "Hi sweetheart!" It's my mom.

"Hi mom!" I say.

"I won't be back until next Sunday. I am really sorry. Daddy will be home by Saturday morning. You don't have school until Thursday, and the babysitter can't watch your sister until Wednesday, so do you mind taking care of him?"

"No mom, I've got it."

"You're not alone right?"

"No, I have Jack and Jerry."

"Jack? Oh, I love that boy. I trust him to manage them. Oh, my, I have to go, bye sweetie, love you!" and she cuts the phone.

I sigh, and turn to the guys.

"I have to watch my baby brother, and younger sister until Wednesday. Can you guys possibly stay around for a couple of days?"**  
><strong>

Jerry and Jack nod.

The doorbell rings, and my little sister, Jenny comes in, followed by my baby brother Jake and his baby sitter.

"Jenny!" I say, as I pull her into a hug.

"Jack!" Jenny yells, as she runs to Jack, who says,

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Crawford? How's my favorite girl doing?" He twirls her around, and she giggles. She goes on to meet Jerry, and I pay the babysitter, and hold Jake.

"Jakie! How's my little brother doing huh?"

"Good! Jackie! Jackie!" Jake says, excited.

Jack smiles, and holds Jake.

"There's my little man!"

"Who that?" Jake says, pointing at Jerry.

"That's Jerry," Kim says.

"Jewwy?" he says.

"Sure, Jewwy it is!" Kim says laughing. Jerry laughs too.

"Yo, I'm hungry!" Jerry whines.

"Me too!" says Jenny.

"Well, today Jack gets the luck to make you guys breakfast!" I say.

"WHAT? Fine, but I need an assistant."

"I'm going to take a shower!" and Jerry runs upstairs. I sigh and take Jenny.

Jack starts taking the equipment, and I take the food. He makes scrambled eggs while I heat the French toast. Jack was holding Jake on his side, and I was holding Jenny. She was super skinny, short, and weightless, so it was easy to hold her.

JERRY POV

OMG! I know I'm sounding girly, but Kim and Jack are the perfect couple! Look, both of them, holding the kids, standing side by side, making breakfast, laughing. They look like a family! Okay, I was going to take a shower, but I forgot my clothes down here, and when I saw this, I couldn't help it. I thought about what happened earlier with Jack and Kim, and how they thought everyone was asleep, but I was secretly awake, watching the WHOLE thing, from when Jack woke up. I grab my phone and take a picture. I am so posting this...as soon as they become a couple. I run back upstairs, happy.

Jack POV

We had scrambled eggs, French Toast, and I was cutting banana to pieces, while Kim made Fresh orange juice. Jerry came down just in time, and we all ate. Jerry was looking at me, then Kim, and back, smiling, and I asked,

"Is everything okay Jerry?"

"What, me? I'm loving the food!" Jerry said. I wasn't so convinced, and Kim shot a glare at Jerry, but quickly flashed a smile at me. I gave a confused look and finished eating.

We spent the rest of the day at home, playing with the kids, watching movies, and we spent the next day doing the same, and finishing homework. Jerry had left the next day for a little bit, and quickly ran back, saying, "Did I miss anything Kim?" I confusedly looked at Kim, who's face turned red, and Kim said,

"You're going to miss that mouth of yours if you don't shut up."

Jerry gulps, and I turn to Kim, who justs gives me an awkward smile. We decided to actually sleep since the next day we had karate practice.

~2 DAYS LATER (Wednesday)~

**What did you think? This was a quick and boring chapter I know, but trust me, from here on out, everything will be awesome. :) Thank you for the reviews once again! I will update next chapter after 10-15 reviews. Thank you, and enjoy :)**


	19. The Dance is THIS Friday?

**OMG! 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all, and your reviews mean the world to me. Thank you, and I will update TOMORROW if I get 10-15 reviews. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

**~2 Days Later~**

Kim POV

The next day Jack and Jerry headed to the dojo, and I decided to join them later, after I dropped Jenny and Jake. It was 2 in the afternoon when I got to the dojo, and only Jack was there, training alone.

"Hey, where's everyone?" I ask.

"Oh, hey. Jerry went out for lunch with the others, I ate ahead of time. Rudy's supposed to come soon." Jack says.

"Cool," I say.

"By the way, the school dance where girls out guys? The date's been changed to this Friday." Jack says.

"WHAT? This FRIDAY?" I say. He nods, and there's an awkward silence. I throw some punches at the dummy. Jack stretches. I decided to fill the silence by asking him something.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that move, a 360 degree flip from your feet you do? Do, do you think you could teach me?"

"Well, Kim, only a master can accomplish that move." Jack said.

I roll my eyes, and say, "Jack, I'm the same level belt as you!"

"I'm just kidding! It takes a long time to learn, but I can try to help. My grandfather taught me this move. It took almost a year."

"Never mind!" I say.

"Hey don't give up! Here, put your feet on the wall, and I'll hold you." I step my first foot on the wall, and Jack holds me by the waist.

Jack POV

Kim shouted, "You better not let me go Jack."

"I'll never let you go Kim," I say. _Woah, what was that? What did I just say?_

Kim didn't seem to take notice luckily. "Now what?"

"Walk on the wall, and I'll help you to flip, so you can get a feel for it."

Kim walked, and began to let go of me, but suddenly her foot slipped and she fell, but I caught her in my arms. Just then Dylan, a football player from our school, walks in.

"Hey Kim! How ya do…woah!" He stops, looking at us. "Was I interrupting something?" Kim jumps from my arms, and she's stuck on what to say, so I talk. "I was showing her how to flip, but she fell. You wouldn't understand, it's called Karate." I don't particularly like this Dylan fellow, just to be clear.

"Uh, fyi Jack, I asked Kim, NOT you. Whatever though." He gives a glare to me. He turns to Kim, and puts a shining smile on his face, and his arm around Kim. "Hey, you know the dance this Friday? Do you have a date?" Kim pushes Dylan's arm off, and says,

"Uhhh, Dylan, this is a girls out guys one."

"Oh, really? Forgot, well, do you have anyone?"

"No, I haven't really considered anyone yet."

"Oh well, mind putting me on your "consideration list?" He says, laughing. There's an awkward silence, and he says, "Later Kim," he smiles, and walks away.

"So, you're going to consider him?" I ask, casually while cleaning out my locker in the dojo.

"Nah, one of my friends in cheer said he's a cheater. I can find guys better than him." I give a chuckle, and Kim smiles. Rudy suddenly comes in.

"Hey guys!" he says, all happily and cheery.

"Hey Rudy! Have a nice time out and about these few days?" I ask.

"Nice? It was a BLAST! Now I don't have time, I have a date to go on. Details later!" He takes some cologne from me.

Rudy runs out, and Kim and I share a wide eyed look. I mean, Rudy, have a _date?_ Then the guys walk in.

"Dude, Donna Tobin texted me." Jerry said.

"Congrats dude," Eddie said.

"WHAT? No, she didn't ask me, she asked me if Jack had any date for the dance, and that he owes her on some bet?" Everyone turns and looks at me, and I shrug.

"Yeah, I promised her I'll take her out on a dance before, but I really don't want to. I did this before I knew how mean and popular she thinks she is. I hate girls like that."

Jerry and Eddie gasp, and Jerry says, "Dude, what's wrong with you man?" Milton changes the subject and says, "Julie and I are going on our first dance together! How exciting!"

"Dude, will you quit the British accent?" I ask.

"What? It's fun! I can't help it." We all shoot glares at him, and he speaks normal English. "I guess I could change."

"Well, congrats, hope you two enjoy it." Kim says happily. After all, she would be happy, considering she's the one that brought them together.

"A girl named Taylor randomly saw me at the mall and asked me to the dance. Oh yeah baby, not flying solo. Up top!" Milton gives him a high five.

"I wish Donna would ask me," Jerry mumbled. No one said anything, so I felt like only I heard it.

We practiced sparring with Rudy after he came back, and we all went home, and I decided to sleep over at a neighbor's house. I slept early, so I could go to school the next day.

**What did you think? Please review! 10-15 reviews for an update tomorrow!**


	20. Grace and Jerry's Evil Plan

**OMG guys! Your reviews mean the world to me, thank you, thank you, thank you! Hugs and kisses to ya'll! Anyway, here's next chapter. BTW, Jack didn't hear Kim because he was sleeping, just an FYI (yeah, he's a deep sleeper :P) Enjoy! You know the rule if you want me to update :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR THE SONG GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK MY DEMI LOVATO.**

**~Kim's Dream~**

**_Kim and Jack have finished college, and Jack had gone on to date Grace, since high school, until now, when Donna cheated on him, and they broke up. An upset Jack helps to regain himself through Kim, and they begin to feel a liking for each other._**

Kim sits on the side of the window, while Jack sits on a chair in her room, and Kim remembers when she and Jack met for the first time in the Cafeteria of Seaford High.

"_The day I, first met you, you told me, you never fall in love." _Kim remembers how Jack looked and acted throughout high school this way, and she thinks about them now.

Kim remembers how Donna broke Jack's heart, and she sings, "_But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really is. Now here we are, so close yet so far." _And she turns her head to Jack, who looks into her eyes, and she continues,

_"Haven't I passed the test? When will you realize, baby, I'm not like the rest?" _Jack looks down, and Kim jumps off from where she's sitting, stepping slowly, and closer to Jack.

_"Don't wanna break your heart, I wanna give you heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live. And there's no time to wait, to waste…  
>So let me give your heart a break<br>Give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break<br>Your heart a break  
>Oh, yeah yeah."<em>

As Kim says the last line, she touches Jack's face, but he pushes her hand off, and leaves the room. (The next day)

Kim sits in her room, and thinks about what happened yesterday, after she touched his face. "_On Sunday, you went home alone  
>There were tears in your eyes<br>I called your cell phone, my love  
>But you did not reply<em> ."

Jack had wanted to love her, but after his previous relationship, his mind was torn. He decided to return to her, because after all, nothing was Kim's fault. Jack opens the door to her room, and Kim jumps up walking closer to him, and sings,

"_The world is ours, if you want it  
>We can take it, if you just take my hand<br>There's no turning back now  
>Baby, try to understand" <em>Kim holds out her hand for Jack, and Jack takes it, and she smiles, realizing he's changing.

"_Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared it's wrong  
>Like you might make a mistake<em>" Kim pulls Jack closer to her, and continues,

"_There's just one life to live  
>And there's no time to wait, to waste<br>So let me give your heart a break," _Jack and Kim slowly come close together._  
>"Give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break  
>Your heart a break<br>There's just so much you can take  
>Give your heart a break<em>…" suddenly, right before they kiss, Jack breaks away, and yells, "Donna!" angrily and storms out the door.

~End of Dream~

**Jack POV**

I suddenly startled awake, and realized I was still in the box, hungry and squeezed. I had my bag in my hand still, and I looked in it. All I found was my tux, and then a journal. I just remembered, I still have Kim's journal! Now's a good time to read it. It was really dark though, so I kicked and felt around, and I found a mini flashlight. I turn it on, and flip the pages, and groan. It hurt to sit in such a tight place. I turn to the page I was at earlier, and began reading:

_I have a problem. I think I like someone. I know, this really doesn't seem like a big deal, but listen. This guy has been my best friend, has always been there, and I'm afraid to lose our friendship. I never realized I loved him until a couple of days ago, I had these weird dreams, and it was like a music video almost. Cheesy, based on a song, and crazy. There was always one main guy, who I seemed in love with, and that's when I realized it. I mean, he's smart, cute, funny, a great friend, sometimes weird and nerdy, but in the end, he's that boy that I love. I have to tell someone his name, so I'm telling you journal. I love my best friend, and I'm going to tell him soon, and his name? His name is Jack._

_~Kimberly Crawford_

Woah. I was just shocked. I couldn't believe it. KIM Crawford, had a crush, ON ME? How could I have been so blind? The way she was weird around me sometimes, the way she said I love you Jack in her dream, the clues she gave me when she told me at the dojo, it's me! I still can't believe it. I still can't get over the fact Kim writes a diary. So she's just scared huh? Kim is scared? That's not her. I guess love changes everyone, huh? I lose myself in a trail of thoughts about what to do, when suddenly I hear someone talking, mumbling phrases, and somehow it sounded familiar.

"Give your heart a break," the girl voice mumbled. "The world is ours!" she yells some stuff, and gets a soft voice, and I instantly jump in excitement, realizing I can get out of this box. I forget though, that I'm still in a box, and hit my head. _Great job Jack, like I didn't have enough problems as it is. _I pound on the box, yelling and screaming, out of the top of my lungs,

"KIM! KIMBERLY CRAWFORD! GET UP! GET UP! IT'S ME JACK! I AM STUCK IN THIS STUPID BOX! HELP ME! KIM!"

Kim POV

I startle awake, after the tragic ending, and realize I have to tell Jack how I feel. Then I start hearing pounding and my name. "I AM DYING AND GOING INSANE! KIM CRAWFORD JACK IS NOT FEELING WELL OPEN UP!" What? What was Jack doing here? I quickly yell back,

"Jack! Stop it, you startled me awake!"

"That's the point; NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!" It seemed like the sound was coming from the box.

I walk towards the box, look around it, and see a key hanging, and I say,

"Jack, I'm coming, just let me unlock this okay." I hear nothing inside, and I unlock the box, and there's Jack, lying down like a dead person. Oh no, why does he look like he's not breathing? His face was pale, and he hasn't spoken for a few minutes. I started freaking out, and checked to see if he was breathing, and he wasn't.

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffy! Oh yeah, uh huh. Anyway, thanks everyone! Ya'll are amazing. I can't promise I'll update tomorrow again, so hang tight, okay? Your welcome for putting Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato, not a big fan of her, but since a reader requested it, I put it. Thank you and much love!**


	21. Give your Heart a Break

**OMG guys! Your reviews mean the world to me, thank you, thank you, thank you! Hugs and kisses to ya'll! Anyway, here's next chapter. BTW, Jack didn't hear Kim because he was sleeping, just an FYI (yeah, he's a deep sleeper :P) Enjoy! You know the rule if you want me to update :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR THE SONG GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK MY DEMI LOVATO.**

**~Kim's Dream~**

**_Kim and Jack have finished college, and Jack had gone on to date Grace, since high school, until now, when Grace cheated on him, and they broke up. An upset Jack helps to regain himself through Kim, and they begin to feel a liking for each other._**

Kim sits on the side of the window, while Jack sits on a chair in her room, and Kim remembers when she and Jack met for the first time in the Cafeteria of Seaford High.

"_The day I, first met you, you told me, you never fall in love." _Kim remembers how Jack looked and acted throughout high school this way, and she thinks about them now.

Kim remembers how Grace broke Jack's heart, and she sings, "_But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really is. Now here we are, so close yet so far." _And she turns her head to Jack, who looks into her eyes, and she continues,

_"Haven't I passed the test? When will you realize, baby, I'm not like the rest?" _Jack looks down, and Kim jumps off from where she's sitting, stepping slowly, and closer to Jack.

_"Don't wanna break your heart, I wanna give you heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live. And there's no time to wait, to waste…  
>So let me give your heart a break<br>Give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break<br>Your heart a break  
>Oh, yeah yeah."<em>

As Kim says the last line, she touches Jack's face, but he pushes her hand off, and leaves the room. (The next day)

Kim sits in her room, and thinks about what happened yesterday, after she touched his face. "_On Sunday, you went home alone  
>There were tears in your eyes<br>I called your cell phone, my love  
>But you did not reply<em> ."

Jack had wanted to love her, but after his previous relationship, his mind was torn. He decided to return to her, because after all, nothing was Kim's fault. Jack opens the door to her room, and Kim jumps up walking closer to him, and sings,

"_The world is ours, if you want it  
>We can take it, if you just take my hand<br>There's no turning back now  
>Baby, try to understand" <em>Kim holds out her hand for Jack, and Jack takes it, and she smiles, realizing he's changing.

"_Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared it's wrong  
>Like you might make a mistake<em>" Kim pulls Jack closer to her, and continues,

"_There's just one life to live  
>And there's no time to wait, to waste<br>So let me give your heart a break," _Jack and Kim slowly come close together._  
>"Give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break  
>Your heart a break<br>There's just so much you can take  
>Give your heart a break<em>…" suddenly, right before they kiss, Jack breaks away, and yells, "Grace!" angrily and storms out the door.

~End of Dream~

**Jack POV**

I suddenly startled awake, and realized I was still in the box, hungry and squeezed. I had my bag in my hand still, and I looked in it. All I found was my tux, and then a journal. I just remembered, I still have Kim's journal! Now's a good time to read it. It was really dark though, so I kicked and felt around, and I found a mini flashlight. I turn it on, and flip the pages, and groan. It hurt to sit in such a tight place. I turn to the page I was at earlier, and began reading:

_I have a problem. I think I like someone. I know, this really doesn't seem like a big deal, but listen. This guy has been my best friend, has always been there, and I'm afraid to lose our friendship. I never realized I loved him until a couple of days ago, I had these weird dreams, and it was like a music video almost. Cheesy, based on a song, and crazy. There was always one main guy, who I seemed in love with, and that's when I realized it. I mean, he's smart, cute, funny, a great friend, sometimes weird and nerdy, but in the end, he's that boy that I love. I have to tell someone his name, so I'm telling you journal. I love my best friend, and I'm going to tell him soon, and his name? His name is Jack._

_~Kimberly Crawford_

Woah. I was just shocked. I couldn't believe it. KIM Crawford, had a crush, ON ME? How could I have been so blind? The way she was weird around me sometimes, the way she said I love you Jack in her dream, the clues she gave me when she told me at the dojo, it's me! I still can't believe it. I still can't get over the fact Kim writes a diary. So she's just scared huh? Kim is scared? That's not her. I guess love changes everyone, huh? I lose myself in a trail of thoughts about what to do, when suddenly I hear someone talking, mumbling phrases, and somehow it sounded familiar.

"Give your heart a break," the girl voice mumbled. "The world is ours!" she yells some stuff, and gets a soft voice, and I instantly jump in excitement, realizing I can get out of this box. I forget though, that I'm still in a box, and hit my head. _Great job Jack, like I didn't have enough problems as it is. _I pound on the box, yelling and screaming, out of the top of my lungs,

"KIM! KIMBERLY CRAWFORD! GET UP! GET UP! IT'S ME JACK! I AM STUCK IN THIS STUPID BOX! HELP ME! KIM!"

Kim POV

I startle awake, after the tragic ending, and realize I have to tell Jack how I feel. Then I start hearing pounding and my name. "I AM DYING AND GOING INSANE! KIM CRAWFORD JACK IS NOT FEELING WELL OPEN UP!" What? What was Jack doing here? I quickly yell back,

"Jack! Stop it, you startled me awake!"

"That's the point; NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!" It seemed like the sound was coming from the box.

I walk towards the box, look around it, and see a key hanging, and I say,

"Jack, I'm coming, just let me unlock this okay." I hear nothing inside, and I unlock the box, and there's Jack, lying down like a dead person. Oh no, why does he look like he's not breathing? His face was pale, and he hasn't spoken for a few minutes. I started freaking out, and checked to see if he was breathing, and he wasn't.

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffy! Oh yeah, uh huh. Anyway, thanks everyone! Ya'll are amazing. I can't promise I'll update tomorrow again, so hang tight, okay? Your welcome for putting Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato, not a big fan of her, but since a reader requested it, I put it. Thank you and much love!**


	22. Jack and Kim Escape

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your amazing and lovely reviews! I can't put EVERY single request of EVERYONE, but I am trying my best. Please read and enjoy. I ask one favor, does anyone know a good slow song? Please let me know! Read and enjoy! 10-15 reviews= fast updates :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE BY HIGH SCHOOL MUSCIAL.**

~Meanwhile at the dance~

Jerry POV

Ah, the music, the dancing, this is the only reason I love this place, school. The girls, the food, everything was awesome. I quickly check myself out in the mirror as I see Donna about to come. She was beautiful in her black and white dress. She turned and saw me.

"Wow Jerry. You look quite handsome in a suit."

"Why, thank you Miss quite cute in a dress." Grace laughs, and then her eyes are worried.

"I looked everywhere for Jack, called his phone, and no answer! It's been an hour." I take advice from Milton on how to talk to Grace, and I say it, as Milton and Eddie stand by and watch,

"Listen Grace. You know, I am not the smartest school person, but here's what I think, if he's not even willing to show up at the dance, why are you ruining YOUR night when you can have a blast? You should chill, enjoy, and fetch for Jack later, just enjoy yourself tonight." Grace thinks about it, and smiles.

"You know what? You're right. I'll have my revenge ready for Kim. A bunch of football players have their people, who are keeping the lookout. I also hired a few ninjas, who are actually keeping guard of the closet incase she tries to escape. Anyway, the problem is, who will I dance with?" The next song is a slow song, Can I have this Dance by High School Musical. "Well, I can solve that problem." I kneel on one knee and say,

"May I have this dance," Grace seems impressed, and smiles and says, "Yes, yes you may," and we begin to slow dance together. I couldn't believe it, I actually got a girl. _Don't blow it Jerry, _I tell myself.

_"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance."_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
>And every turn will be safe with me<br>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
>You know I'll catch you threw it all<br>And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
>'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are."<em>

We do many graceful steps, and I enjoy the dance.

~Back at closet (Kim POV)~

I let out a scream, and I turned away quickly, as tears ran through my eyes.

Jack POV

So here I was, pulling a little prank. Why not have some fun with the girl who's _in love _with me. I open my eyes and see Kim turned away, and sobbing. I quickly shut them, and feel Kim touch my hair, and then I jump up. Kim lets out a scream saying,

"AHHHHHHHH!" and I jump out of the case, laughing. It was so funny to see _this _Kim, I couldn't help it. Kim quickly wipes away her tears and her face turns serious.

"You are SO DEAD!" Kim lunges at me, and I say,

"Is that a way to treat your crush Kim?" I stopped, realizing what I just said, and Kim stops to, with a wide eyed look. "What did you say?"

"Uh, is that a way you treat your best friend? Anyway, what are you doing here?" Kim seemed in a trance.

Kim POV

Wait, WHAT? Did he just say _crush?_ Maybe I'm imagining things. When will I tell him the truth? Scenes from the dream pop into my head, and then I hear someone calling my name,

"Earth to Kim, where are you?"

"Huh, what? Sorry, just, still kind of sleepy." Jack raised an eyebrow, and I gave a death glare, in which he held his hands up in defense and said, "Hey, I asked you how did you get here?"

"Jerry told me to get him streamers from here, and then locked the door and trapped me."

"Streamers? All that supply is on the table, not here! He tricked you purposely. Jerry locked me in this box saying Grace was coming, and I ended up here."

"Why would he do that? Just you and m…" before I finished, I realized, Jerry set me up! He planned on getting us together! That jerk! I mean, honestly it's sweet of him to do that, but really? IN HERE? Of ALL PLACES? Why? I NEVER asked his help with this. THAT Jerry!

Jack POV

Maybe Jerry wanted to get Grace all to himself, and locked me! Why Kim though? Maybe Grace wanted to lock her in here, and persuaded Jerry to do it. After all, his weakness is girls. I shake my head, and realize the awkward silence between Kim and me.

"Well, Kim, I, I have to talk to you about what we talked about in the dojo, just you and me."

Kim POV

Oh no, he did not just say that. I wasn't ready! I looked around the room for a changing subject line, and I found the perfect thing.

"Hey! Isn't that tube connected to some huge garbage can outside the school?" I say, and Jack thinks a bit, and suddenly his face lights up,

"Yes it does, to the one right behind the doors to the gym, where the dance is! You're a genius!" I blush at the comment, but quickly turn away.

"Well, if we're going to the dance, I can't go like this, can I?" I shake my head no.

"Why don't you go down the chute, and I'll change and meet you down?"

"My dress, it'll get wrecked!" I say. Jack takes his bag, and looks in it, finding a large t-shirt in it. "I have no idea's who's this is, but it's HUGE on me, and it's been in my bag forever."

I put on the shirt, and it reaches past my knees, being longer than my dress.

"Okay, here I go." I say quickly. Jack takes his bag to go change, and, feeling very disgusted and grossed out, I hop into the chute.

Jack POV

I almost finish putting on my suit (**Note for reader: It's not exactly a suit. You know those formal shirts? Without the actual suit part? That's what I mean),** when I hear a yell for help.

"Jack! Jack!"

I finish buttoning, and go towards the shoot. "Kim, are you alright?"

"Not really. I almost reached the bin, but then your t-shirt got stuck to the side, and now I'm stuck. Help!"

"Okay, I'm coming in!" I say. I take my bag, and put on my sweater from earlier and hop in. It was like a slide, dark, and really dirty. I see Kim hanging from the T-shirt and I realize I'm about to crash into her. "Kim!" I yell, and the T-shirt rips and I push Kim and we fall into the trash bin. Luckily, there was no trash, so we wouldn't smell. Kim fell on top of me, and got up. I helped her out and she did the same for me. It was really dark outside, and kind of cold. I could barely see her. I could see some sparkles from her dress.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I hurt you though, and sorry about T-shirt." Kim says.

"That old thing? I'm happy to get rid of it." Kim laughs and suggests, "We should enter the door, and then crash their little dance, and kill Jerry. It's kind of cold out here," Kim shivers, and then begins to run, but I put a hand to stop her,

"Wait, there's Ryan. I think he's guarding the door."

"Ryan? Oh, he has a crush on that girl at Swathmore, you know, the girl who I bet at the beauty pageant? Step aside Jack, I've got this." I laugh, and feel happy to see Kim finally returning somewhat normal.

She begins to say, "Hey Ryan!" in a girly, very sweet high voice. Her voice was kind of shaky, then I realized she might be shivering. I quickly take my sweater, dust it off, and put it over Kim, she turns, looks at me, and just gives a sweet smile.

"Claire, is, is it really you? Where were you earlier?"

"My poor pug was starving. I'm here now, wuv," Kim goes a girly giggle along with it.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"Here, meet me at the big tree on the other side of the school,"

"I'm supposed to guard here, it's my job," Ryan says.

"Well, then, I must be departing. Goodbye," I do a fake girly cry, and Ryan shouts,

"Wait! I'm coming! Don't go!"

Kim giggles, and Ryan walks away towards the tree. I put my hand up, and Kim gives a high five.

"Nice imitation Kim, never knew you have it in you,"

"Never underestimate the Crawfords' magic, Jack, now come on, let's go." We open the door and walk into the gym.

**How was it? Please review! A slow dance song suggestion please? I'll update sooner next time, promise. :) Thank you!**


	23. They escape! Or do they?

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long! Been busy! Here's next chapter for ya'll! :) :) I'll update on Tuesday, I PROMISE, if I get 15-20 reviews! Thank you everyone! :) I STILL need a slow dance song, any suggestions? Thank you and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

Kim POV

We walk into the gym. It seemed amazing. The decorations were awesome, neat, and beautiful. The food was pretty good with cake, popcorn, doughnuts, to even fruits and carrots! There were tons of people, from the jocks and cheerleaders, to almost ALL the nerds and dorks (no offense to them, but you know). Jack pulled me under the table.

"Now what?" I asked. Jack was still holding my arms, and we were just inches away, I got super nervous. I took a deep breath, and stepped back, to get my space from Jack. Just as I did, a guy's shoes appeared and hit my leg, and I quickly pulled back towards Jack, hoping the dude didn't feel it. Jack and I are in complete silence, because even though the gym was blasting with music, we didn't want to take the risk. The boy moved away, and Jack continued,

"Well, let's try to find Grace, and get to the bottom…" he began, but then the table got pushed away and two ninjas appear. _OH no._

"Well well well, if it isn't the two love birds? I see you helped Kim escape? Poor Kimmy, thinking everything will end happily ever after, don't you?" It was Ryan who yelled, but then some dude in the group said,

"Shouldn't we tell Grace, and make sure she's okay with this?"

"Who cares? SHE (pointing at me) imitated MY Claire, no one plays with MY love that way, GET THEM!" Ryan shouted, and the ninjas started to attack, and our action began.

I did sidekicks, punches, everything I knew, but these ninjas were too good. Then four more apparently sneaked up behind me, and caught me.

"Help!" I yelled, but Jack was too busy fighting some other dude. Suddenly I met eyes with Milton, who immediately dropped his soda in shock, and kicked the ninjas, and we fought.

"Where were you and Jack?" Milton yelled.

"Jerry locked us in the janitor's closet!" I yelled.

"Holy Christmas nuts! That liar! Eddie and I had no idea!" Milton said. The ninja knocked him down though, but I knocked that ninja, but the other three caught me. I turned to Jack, and Eddie had came and punched some dudes, but they took their rope and tied him up. Jack didn't notice, but 5 ninjas were sneaking up behind up.

"Jack!" I yelled, but he was too far to hear, and too late, because the ninjas had grabbed him.

Strangely, no one else was noticing this at the dance. The other ninjas Jack and I knocked out had tied up Milton and were dragging him somewhere, and Jack and I were pushed into a storage closet in the gym. They just threw us in, still tied up, and Jack hit his head on a shelf and collapsed, and hearing Ryan's fail of an evil laugh, they locked us in.

I was freaking out! Jack was out cold. I looked around, and found a jug of water. I poured a little water, and threw it at Jack. He startled awake.

"Wha?" he said.

"You got knocked out. The ninjas threw us in." We were silent, and then I could hear Ryan talking,

"Hey, we can hear every word they say thanks to this. Keep listening guys! No matter what, DO NOT mention this to Donna, got it?" Ryan says, and you can hear him laugh and walk away.

Jack POV

Woah, I just blanked out there. Everything's sort of blurry. Finally regaining consciousness, the lights of the storage room turned on, and I finally got a good look at Kim. She was beautiful! She looked so pretty. Kim was staring at me in a sort of dreamy way. Should I mention what I know to her? _Focus Jack!_ I tell myself. Kim is still very dreamy, and I snap my fingers,

"Hello, Princess Crawford?"

"What?" Kim says, shocked, and then suddenly she laughs.

"Do NOT call me a princess!"

"You look like one!" I say, and Kim, giggles, and turns away, clearly blushing. Her face returns normal and she says,

"You look, um, hands…er, nice? " Kim just turns away, cleary confused on what to say. _Aww, _she's stumbling on what to say to her crush! Well, maybe I'll break her secret now.

"Hey Kim, listen, I want you to know, that I…" Kim shushes me, and we listen. We hear the voices of Donna and some dude talking,

"Really? They're still in the janitor's closet? Just give up, let them out of there, here's the cash for everyone. Tell them to all leave. You don't need to guard either. Enjoy your time! Party!"

"Really? Thank you Grace! Why change your mind so suddenly?"

"Well, when you get a boyfriend, things change!" Grace giggles, and I wonder who _is _her new boyfriend. We here the dude leave. We wait, thinking they will unlock us, but then Ryan comes.

"Dude, Claire can't come, I have to meet her elsewhere. Here, I'll pay you more money to stay, don't listen to Grace! Don't LET them go. You guys have fun and party, just keep an eye around here. Also, I called him to be in charge, so you're being watched." I wonder who HIM is? A few minutes later I turn to Kim, who begins searching.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"Something to pick the lock with. Ryan's not letting us go. Would this screw driver work?" Kim lifts it and shows me, and I smile, grabbing it from her.

"Only one way to find out." I pick at the lock for a few minutes. I wasn't exactly Mr. Fix it.

"Can you believe Ryan? Grace finally let us go! I can't believe he's so mean. She's so mean! Did you hear her giggle about her "new" boyfriend? I hate her. It's all Jerry's fault! Who is Grace's boyfr…" Kim kept on going on about Grace and Ryan, and killing Jerry. I laugh, and then unlock the door.

"You did it!" Kim squeals, and gives me a hug. We come out, and I spot Milton tied up, and I tap Kim, and we run to him.

"Dude, are you alright?" I ask.

"MMMMM!" Milton's mouth was taped, so we couldn't understand. I took the tape and he said,

"OW! I'm fine! Eddie was put into some other place, tied up like me, and Jerry is dancing with Donna. You should leave; there are people around watching."

"We're fine Milton, here let us untie you." Kim says, and she just about finishes that, when the black dragons walk up to us.

"Well well well, you just don't give up, Kimberly, do you?" Kim and I jump, and turn to face none other than Frank. He's the one in charge I guess?

"My name's Kim, do not call me Kimberly! Leave us alone Frank!"

"You are not having this dance with Kim, Jack! I'm tired of you always winning at everything. Let's get him." Frank's "people" come at me, and I knock them all out. Frank attacks Kim, but she attacks back. Suddenly 5 ninjas from earlier come and grab Kim and tie her up. Frank throws a punch at me, but I catch it in my arm, and say, my most famous line, "You probably shouldn't have done that, for the millionth time!" and I fight him. 4 more ninjas come at me, I attack with all my might, but then the 5 that attack Kim come, and I can't exactly fight _nine _NINJAS, and they all grab me. Frank walks towards Kim.

"Let Jack and I go, FRANK!" there was a harsh tone when Kim said his name.

"In your dreams Kimmy," Frank walks closer, but then someone yells.


	24. The Dance

**Thank you once again for the lovely reviews! Thank you for the song suggestions as well! I chose Waiting For You, by Elliot Yamin, suggested by a guest JackKimForever :) Read and enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR WAITING FOR YOU BY ELLIOT YAMIN.**

Jack POV

"In your dreams Kimmy," Frank walks closer, but then someone yells.

"STOP! DO NOT TOUCH HER." It was Grace. Great, what is she doing here?

"How dare you steal my ninjas? I paid YOU people. Untie Kim and Jack THIS instant." Her yelling seemed to really scare Frank, and he quickly ran with his people, but before he left, he came up to me and whispered,

"You got lucky this time JACK. I'm not going to let you win next time. She's MINE." I give a laugh, and he and his guys glare and leave. The ninjas untie me, and Grace yells,

"I thought I told you all to leave?" they whisper into Grace's ear.

"WHAT? FRANK kept you, and he said I'LL pay you? TELL FRANK to pay you, he promised, I'll pay what I said," the ninjas bow and leave. Grace turns to me and Kim. Kim starts,

"Well Grace, I would thank you for just saving me from those freaks, but you ARE the reason I got trapped! My whole dance was RUINED."

"Listen Kim, I am SO sorry, I didn't mean anything. I was just so obsessed about, Jack."

Grace walks up to me, and talks,

"I don't know why I was so stupid to fall into you. I'm sorry for everything, but I just want to be friends, can we?"

"After what you did to us?"

"Us? I only trapped Kim!"

"Jerry trapped me!"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I don't know ask him!"

Grace yells Jerry's name, and he shyly walks up. He waves at Kim and gulps.

"That's it!" Kim says, and leaps to attack him, but I quickly pull her back. She tries to pull away, but realizes I was too strong, so she just sighs, and continues to give a death glare at Jerry.

"Jerry? Can you explain why you trapped Jack?" Jerry quickly responds

"What? I didn't do that." in a high pitched voice.

"EXPLAIN ALREADY!" Kim yells.

"Alright, alright. I, I did it mainly because I wanted Grace to myself, but I didn't want to ruin her plan, so I trapped Kim. I really love you Grace, I'm sorry."

Grace eyes turn from anger to softness, and she speaks,

"Listen guys, I am extrememly sorry, but I did just save you from Frank and his freaks. I promise to stay out of your way, but I wish to be friends. If you don't, I'm fine with it, I get it." Grace turns to walk away,

"WAIT!" Kim says, releasing from my grip.

"Look, I'm still mad about the whole thing, but, I understand how you felt, and I'm willing to forgive you. I'm just sad that I didn't get the dance."

As if it was my turn, I walk up, and say,

"I forgive you too Grace. I don't mind being friends. I think there's someone more important you want to talk to though." I point, and Grace turns to face Jerry, and she talks to him,

"Jerry, that was not nice, what you did. I just want to know, is it true...is it really because you love me?"

"I really mean it, it really is because I love you Grace. I know I was a total jerk, and I shouldn't have bailed on my friends like that. I'm sorry guys." I have never seen Jerry so sincere and sad in my life. Grace ran and hugged him, and says, "I forgive you Jerry."

"So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"OMG! YES YES YES!" Grace jumps up and down, and hugs Jerry. He hugs her back, and she runs off, leaving us facing Jerry.

"Listen man, what you did wasn't cool. In the end though, we're friends. We make mistakes, but forgive each other, and always stay that way." Jerry and I give each other our man hugs, and Kim smiles, but says, "You're forgiven now Jerry, but you better watch out."

Jerry screams, and I high five Kim, and we laugh.

We walk towards the gym, and the dj says,

"Listen up ladies and gentleman. This is our last and final song. This is for all the couples out there. Waiting for you by Elliot Yamin. Enjoy."

Everyone prepares themselves, and Kim walks to sit down in a chair, and sighs.

"Look at us. We fought ninjas, we went through a dirty tunnel, locked in a janiot's closet, have no one to dance with!" I feel bad for Kim, but then I get an idea.

"Listen Kim. I'm exhausted. All I want to do is relax, enjoy what's left. So, I know we're just friends, but since I really want you to be happy, and make the best of our time," I pause, as Kim eyes me suspiciously,

"Do you wanna dance?" I ask. Kim looked very tired. I don't think she had the mind to blush or look all nervous. She calmy said,

"Sure, I'd like that."

She gets up, and putting my arms around her waist, we dance. Kim holds my shoulders, and then puts her arms around my neck, and she puts her head on my chest, and we just rock back and forth to the music.

_"So baby I will wait for you_  
><em>Cause I don't know what else I can do<em>  
><em>Don't tell me I ran out of time<em>  
><em>If it takes the rest of my life<em>

_Baby I will wait for you_  
><em>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<em>  
><em>I really need you in my life<em>  
><em>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you"<em>

Kim POV

I was really tired. I was happy to be here, with Jack, laying my head on his chest. I could tell Jack the truth, that I love him. I could have done it, but this moment is too special. Words aren't needed now. I'm glad he's there for me, and even if we stay as friends, I'm okay with it right now. Even if the world ends right now, and I never get to tell him how I feel, I don't care, because this moment is all I've ever needed. Maybe I'm feeling this way because I was so tired. Maybe it was because what was going on was so magical. I didn't have words. Even if neither of us are talking, I know we both love each other, and we'll always be there, for each other, for all our friends. I decided to just enjoy the moment as it was, in complete, yet very comfortable silence, with the music being our guide.

Jack POV

Boy am I tired! I wonder where the other guys are? Where's Jerry? What about Kim and I? Those problems don't matter now though. After all I've been through since I moved to Seaford, up until now, it's been such an adventure. It's not like any place I've moved to before. Seaford is a place of memories for me, and it'll always be an important part of my life. Today was very hectic, from what I found out in the closet, until I found out Jerry and Grace are together. I should've told Kim what I knew. I should have done it when I got the chances.

Right now I could, but it just doesn't feel right. Having Kim in my arms, us just rocking, the music being the only thing you could practically hear, it was all so calming. And right now, this is what I wanted. A place where I feel a part of, people who care and love me, and just some leisure. This moment couldn't be better, I was at my very own school, all my problems seem to have vanished, and the girl I love the most is right here in my arms. I know I'm sounding so sentimental; it's the sleep talking, I know. Tomorrow is a whole other problem, but right now, I just wanted to live the moment.

"_So baby I will wait for you_  
><em>Cause I don't know what else I can do<em>  
><em>Don't tell me I ran out of time<em>  
><em>If it takes the rest of my life<em>

_Baby I will wait for you_  
><em>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<em>  
><em>I really need you in my life<em>  
><em>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you"<em>

Milton POV

Gahh! I finally got myself untied, thanks to Eddie. Julie and I ran, but the song was almost over, and I let out a frantic, "Gahhh!" but Julie rubbed my back, and said, "It's okay Miltie. This may have not been the best night ever, but I still love you." and we hugged.

I look at all the happy couples dancing, including Jerry and Grace. I'm still mad at him though. Then I come across two people, who were my best friends, and they were slow dancing, TOGETHER! I tap Julie and point at them. Julie gasps. Kim was laying on Jack's chest, and they were just rocking back and forth. It looked like both of them had their eyes closed, and were just enjoying themselves.

"Do you think they got together?" Julie asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I know they will though, someday." I smile at Julie,and put my arm around her. We both smile looking at them. We decide to just keep this to ourselves, and act like we never saw this, unless they bring it up. Eddie comes in. We quickly distract him with food, making sure he doesn't see them. They needed their privacy after all.

_"Baby I will wait for you  
>Baby I will wait for you<br>If it's the last thing I do_

_Baby I will wait for you_  
><em>Cause I don't know what else I can do<em>  
><em>Don't tell me I ran out of time<em>  
><em>If it takes the rest of my life<em>

_Baby I will wait for you_  
><em>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<em>  
><em>I really need you in my life<em>  
><em>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you<em>

_I'll Be Waiting..."_

**And that's the end...of that chapter! I'll update soon, no worries! 15-20 reviews, remember :) Any suggestions on how I should move the story? Thank you!**


	25. At Home Kim POV

**Sorry guys! This is a really boring filler chapter. No Kick, I'm sorry! I'll update tomorrow if I get 15-20 reviews, I promise! This is a filler chapter, so I am sorry. Again, thank you for the very kind reviews! I love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

Kim POV

So today's Tuesday morning, and I'm getting ready for school. There's was no school on Monday, and the last day of school is today! I'm so excited! My mother is coming home on Friday, and my dad is supposed to come on Saturday. Now about Jack…

After the dance, we just quickly said bye, and left. We were both way TOO tired to say anything. On Saturday, I realized what we did. We slow danced, together, and I didn't tell him anything! The easiest thing I could have said was I love you, I didn't even say that! I felt upset about that. Anyway, on Saturday and Sunday my aunt had come over, so I was busy the weekend. I also had a cheerleading competition on Monday, and I didn't get home until late night. I stayed over at my neighbors' again. Right now I'm eating breakfast, and about to leave to school. My brother was being babysat while my sister was at her best friends' house. I took a banana, got my things, and headed out.

~At School~

I came to school, our last day. I came to my locker expecting Jack and the guys there, but Jack wasn't there.

"Hey guys!" I say.

"Oh, hey Kim," they all said in choruses.

"Where were you this weekend?" Milton asked.

"My aunt was visiting, so I was spending time with her."

"Weren't your parents supposed to come?" Eddie asked.

"Nah, they're coming this weekend!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but man! School's almost out!" Jerry and Eddie cheered.

"Summer school begins!" Milton said, excitedly, which made Jerry groan. I turn to Jerry,

"I still haven't forgot what you did Jerry. Better watch you back," I gave him one of my special new glares, taught by my aunt, and Jerry did his "Columbian war chant" and ran. I laughed, and opened my locker, and asked Milton,

"Hey, where's Jack?"

"Oh, he texted us saying his cousins' school was over, so they're visiting since this morning. They're leaving Friday night, so he took the last day of school off." I gasp, realizing two things, one, I have no clue where my phone is and two, Jack isn't here! I wanted to talk to him! Now I'll be lonely in class. My other friends from cheer and all aren't in my classes, so I'll be lonely. Milton suddenly says,

"I know right? How could he not understand the value of education?" I give Milton a weird look, and just nod, and he just runs to his class. I take my books and wish the day would go by really fast.

~End of Day~

Finally! The bell is supposed to ring in 5seconds, we're doing a countdown.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," we all shout, and the bell rings, and everyone runs and pushes and shoves each other, trying to free themselves from here. I run as fast as I can, and quickly get my stuff from my locker, and run out the school. I go back home, go take my baby brother from his babysitter, and walk towards my sister's school to pick her up.

~Friday Morning~

I heard crying and woke up. Jake was crying, and he was saying, "Hungwy, hungwy," so I get up, and head downstairs to make breakfast. I hear noises in the kitchen, and I suddenly jump. _An intruder, _was my first thought. I mean, mom was coming this evening for sure, so who could it be? The front door was locked! I went upstairs and to my room. I found one of bow staffs from the dojo, and headed downstairs. I quietly walked towards the kitchen. I hear footsteps, meaning they're about leave. Taking a deep breath, I throw the staff, but it lands on a cup of coffee, which was held by my mom.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Sweetheart!" she yelled. I quickly go get paper towels, and wiped the dropped coffee, and pick up the cup.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you. I thought someone was intruding. What are you doing here?"

"Well, they offered me earlier tickets, and I decided to surprise you. I didn't know I was going to be attacked though," we both laugh, and I hug her.

"Listen kidoo, after breakfast, you and me shopping until this afternoon. You haven't gotten anything new for awhile! Plus, when your dad comes, you guys have to go to the beach."

Okay, so every year, my dad and I, during the summer, take a trip somewhere special, and close to home. This year we're planning on going to the beach.

"And then, I'll take your siblings to the park for a walk, and then we'll have dinner outside. Then I'll put ya'll to bed!"

"Sounds like a day! How come you have everything so planned out?"

"Oh, well, um, where are Jake and Jenny?"

"Upstairs," I reply.

I make breakfast, and feel very happy that my mom will be home for a little bit.

~At Night~

Its night time and my mom called my down after she put Jenny and Jake to sleep.

She was all dressed up, with her suitcases and all. I suddenly knew what was happening.

"You're leaving aren't you?" My mom nods her head guilty.

I was going to go all yelling at her, but I realize, dad will be here, and it's not her fault.

"Listen honey, I'm sorry. Right now my business really needs me. I'm sorry," she says.

I walk up to her, and hug her, and I say, "It's alright. I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too. I have to go now. I love you."

I try to smile, although I was really upset on the inside.

"I…I love you too." And her mom leaves.

~Next day~

Dad just got home! He had found my phone in the garage. He was home for a few hours, but then I saw him carrying suitcases from upstairs. I thought he was getting ready for our trip, and I excitedly said,

"So, when are we going?"

"Going where pumpkin?"

"The beach?"

"Oh, about that, sit down Kimmy,"

I go to the couch and sit down; not having any clue what he was going to say.

"Honey, I set your beach trip. You'll leave in the morning. Uncle Toby will drive you. You remember him right?"

"Of course, he's awesome!"

"Well, honey, I'm glad you're excited. Now listen, in 2 hours my taxi will be here, and I'm going to have to go…"

"Go where?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Back to work…"

"WHAT? You….You promised! You just said…"

"Listen kidoo, I've planned the beach trip with Rudy and your friends. They'll be more fun than me! Honey listen, my business is doing really really bad, more than usual…" I started crying though.

"THAT' WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN MOM, AND YOU WOULDN'T JUST LEAVE LIKE HER! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOU AND ME, NOT MY FRIENDS! IF YOU AREN'T COMING, THEN I'M NOT GOING!" and I stormed off to my room.

~1 and a half hours later~

I thought about it, and I shouldn't have stormed on my dad. Maybe his business was bad, I mean, Milton always says how poor the economy was. He has no choice, I bet, and he has to leave soon. I wipe my tears to find my dad looking behind curtains.

"Hey Kimmy!" he said, busily looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"Jake and Jenny! We're playing hide and seek." I laugh. Even though my dad's leaving in like 20 minutes, he still tries to make the best of his time, by playing hide and seek.

"Okay, I give up!" my dad says, and Jenny and Jake come, and start laughing.

"Daddy lost!" Jenny said, giggling. I laugh, and they both run off, leaving me and dad.

"Listen Kimmy, I'm really sorry…"

"Don't be. It's not your fault your leaving. I'm sorry I was all mad earlier. I'll….I'll miss you. Call or text, okay?" I went and hugged him, and he hugged back saying,

"Of course I will, if you promise me you'll go on that beach trip and enjoy yourself. I put a lot of work arranging it for you guys."

"I don't know; it won't be the same without you..." I said.

"I know, but still! I called all your friends, talked to their parents, and even included some of your friends' favorite places to visit. So, promise?"

"I promise, but you better call!" We hug and the doorbell rings, and he says bye.

"Oh, your phone was out of minutes, so I recharged it. It's sitting on the kitchen top."

"Thanks dad!" we all wave bye. My siblings ask where my dad was going; I said he'll be back soon. Later their babysitter came and took Jenny and Jake, and my dad texted, saying he missed me, and that I should pack my bags for a week long trip. I pack, and decide to just stay at my house for the night.

**Hey guys! Next chapter is a one week beach vacation! Definitely lots of kick, will Jack and Kim get together? Hmmm…**


	26. Drive to the Trip

**Hey guys! Here with an update! I really love you guys, even though last chapter was boring, you all tried to enjoy! Thank you! My readers mean everything, and since I was so touched, I decided to update! Thank you, and please read the AN at bottom, important!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or THE HUNGER GAMES.**

Kim POV

I wake up to the crazy ringing of my house's front door bell. I was in my pajamas still. I looked at the clock, and it was 10 in the morning. I tie my hair in a ponytail, and look out my window to see who it was. I saw Rudy, and I immediately ran to the door. I opened it, and there was a fresh, ready Rudy with one bag and rolling suitcase. Milton was right behind him.

"Hey Kim!" they said.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I said sleepily.

"Did you forget? We're going to Venice Beach! It's like 5 hours from here, but your Uncle Toby? I think, is going to drive us!"

"Right," I said, half awake, "Come on in. I'll take a shower and get dressed. I have my bags ready." I walk slowly up the stairs, and take a shower, and wear some tight jean capris with a shirt that had swag on it (**as seen in Rock em Sock em Rudy**).

I came downstairs, with my bags, and Eddie, Jerry and Jack had arrived. Jerry noticed me, and he ran away. Then I saw Jack. He was just sitting on the front patio, his legs strechted out, just staring into space. He seemed to be thinking. I hadn't spoken to him since the dance, so I decided to do a prank. I slowly walked up to him, ready to jump and scare him, when someone pushed me, and I fell on his lap. Jack did sort of jump, but I was mad. Things were already awkward.  
>"Kim," he said, surprised.<p>

"I'm sorry, Jack, I " I quickly turned around, and saw Jerry there.

"I was trying to scare you but someone didn't let me!" I said, mad. Jack laughed.

"Well, glad you're feeling okay and normal. Missed you," he said. I couldn't pay attention, because Jerry suddenly started laughing really hard.

"_I WARNED YOU JERRY! THAT'S IT!" _and I started chasing him around the house. Jack got up trying to stop me, but I just pushed his arm off. I chased Jerry around the whole house. I finally caught him and pinned him to the wall. No one was watching.  
>"JERRY, you are SO dead!"<p>

"Oh yeah, then I'll tell Jack your little secret!" he said, then giving an evil laugh.

"You wouldn't…" I said, unsurely.

"Hands off sister, and leave me alone, and everything will be all right," I let him go, and he fell to the ground, but he still gave his evil grin.

"Fine!" I said, upset, and I heard Rudy yell.

"Kim! Your Uncle is here. We're about to leave!" I ran, and everyone was waiting, and there was Uncle Toby, putting my suitcase in.

"Uncle Toby!" I yelled, and I ran to give him a hug.

"Hey Kims. How's my favorite niece doing?" I laugh.

"Well, what are ya'll waiting for? Venice beach, here ve come!" My uncle tried his best French accent, but he pretty much failed. We all just laughed and after I lock the house door we get in. Rudy sits in the front, and in the second row, sits Eddie, Milton and then Jerry. I look for Jack and find him standing right behind me.

"Ladies first," he says, gesturing towards the car. I roll my eyes, and go to the back row of the car. Jack and I sat there, alone. Jerry chuckled. _I _knew why. Everyone else stared at him, and he said,

"Turtles, ahh, their funny yo. I was thinking turtle swag. Haha, spider!" Milton screams, and sure enough, there's a small spider, really tiny, in front of Milton's seat.

"Oh, come on, it's a tiny spider, MAN UP! Rudy, just kill it, will ya?" and Rudy quickly says,

"Ah, spider, what? I don't know how to kill, wha? No thanks!" he says, quickly. Wow. Our third degree black belt sensei is scared of a little spider.

"Give me your shoe Rudy," my uncle says.

"Why?" he asks.

"Please, pal." Rudy hands him his shoe, and Uncle Toby turns around and hits the spider, and it sticks to the shoe.

"There, you go guys. Just a little spider! Seatbelts everyone. Oh, and hey Rudy, here's your shoe back buddy." He hands him the shoe, and Rudy takes it, opens his window, and throws the shoe out, and it lands on some lady walking on the sidewalk.

"Sorry ma'am!" Rudy quickly shouts, and fiercely tries to close the car window.

"Can't you drive ANY FASTER?" Rudy says, all tensed. Uncle Toby drives away from the scene. Jack and I laugh, and Milton immediately pulls out his "ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT CALCUS" book. Jerry plays some dance game on his phone. Eddie already has a bag of pretzels and is eating, while reading a magazine from Milton's collection. I turn to Jack, who's also looking at the guys, and quickly catches me staring.

"So, Kim, how are you?" he says.

"Well, sad that my dad isn't here, but I' m glad I have you guys. How was your cousins visit? I saw you ditched the last day of school for it."

"Yeah, I did. We went to some water park that day. We went fishing, and lots of stuff, it was awesome. Totally worth missing school."

"You left me alone!" I said, sort of upset.

"Oh, um, I missed you?" he says, hoping I would be satisfied, which I wasn't. I looked away and Rudy suddenly said,

"Look at you kids, all reading, not talking! Back in our days we used to look at cars and play games, TOGEHTER, that didn't involve phones or whatever!"

"I know right!" Uncle Toby said. They suddenly began talking about the boring past, and I zoned out. I noticed Jack bending down and getting his laptop from his backpack. He put it on his lap, and took out a CD and put it into the laptop. He noticed me looking again, and this time he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You just keep looking at me like you want to ask what am I doing, but you don't! I'm going to watch the Hunger Games."

"The Hunger Games? THE Hunger Games? The version on DVD came out?"

"No, but my cousins managed to get a copy of it. Have you watched the movie?"

"No," I began. "I never read the book, so I never watched."

"Oh, I haven't read it either. My cousins haven't as well, but they watched it and said it still makes sense." The screen asked if Jack would like to play the movie, and he pressed yes. He turned the volume down, so only Jack and I could hear it.

"Wanna watch?" he asked.

"Sure," I say. I kick my feet up, and lean on Jack's side as my back support, turning my head to the screen. _Am I too close? Nah, it's okay. Wow, he smells good. FOCUS ON THE MOVIE KIM!_ I watch until the Peeta revealed to everyone he had a crush on Katniss. _If only I was brave enough._ I thought. I suddenly got tired and drifted to sleep.

**Hey guys! Well, I have a question for you! Next chapter, will be Kim's dream. I was wondering if I should do a song based dream (like I usually do), or a dream based on the Hunger Games movie. If you want me to do a song based dream, please include a song suggestion for me. Thank you and love you all! I won't be able to update tomorrow, but whichever has the most votes BY tomorrow, I will do. Please let me know by reviewing! **


	27. Story of Us

**Hey guys! I've been busy, I'm sorry I couldn't update faster! Don't worry, I am writing the next chapter after this, so I'll update tomorrow if I get reviews :) I chose a song based dream, that's what most of you wanted. I put a song of my choice, but I will use a bunch of your songs for future chapters, but right now, I needed some sadness (you'll see why ;)**

**Anyway, I'm thinking about a sequel! That's right! What do you guys think? Suggestions? Thank you once again for everything you say and do for me! You all are seriously the best, and I can't thank you enough.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or STORY OF US BY TAYLOR SWIFT.**

~Kim's Dream~

Kim and Jack had gotten together and been a couple for almost a year, but then a heated argument took place between them. Jack believed Kim was in a relationship with someone else, yet Kim believed he loved someone else, and they broke up, refusing to talk to each other since. This took place in the summer, and it's been a month since they broke up, with their friendship and love for one another gone. Kim and Jack were 17, juniors in high school. Kim was in her room, leaving for school, looking at a picture of her and Jack standing together, hugging each other, happily.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
>how we met and the sparks flew instantly.<em>

Kim remembered how she met Jack at the cafeteria of Seaford High on the first day, and she looked at the picture of both of them at their first tournament together, and tears formed. She then remembered the day they got together, and how people would say they were lucky and perfect for each other.  
><em>People would say they're the lucky ones<em>

Kim is at school on her first day of 11th grade. She has most of her classes with Jack, but now, he's gone, and she is lonely.

_I used to know my place was a my spot was next to you  
>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat<br>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on  
><em>Kim thinks about the arguments they had.  
><em>Oh, a simple complication<br>Miscommunications lead to fallout  
>So many things that I wish you knew<br>So many walls up, I can't break through  
><em>

The students all stand as a crowded group in the front of the class, as their teacher assigns them their seats. Kim sees Jack, and he sees her, but they both quickly look away.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me<br>I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

Kim stares at Jack, and she misses him. His eyes, his smile, his way of making you happy, Kim remembered everything, but Kim quickly looked away. Jack pretended to not care, avoiding Kim's direction, and talking and laughing to some girls.  
><em>How'd we end up this way?<br>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
>And you're doing your best to avoid me<em>  
>Kim was dying to just forgive Jack, but when she sees him happy without her, with some other girls, she felt helpless.<br>_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here<br>But you held your pride like you should have held me  
><em>  
><em>Oh I'm scared to see the ending<br>Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

Then Kim is assigned a seat behind Jack, and when she walks up to her desk, and accidentally drops her book, Jack picks it up, and they exchange a "Hey" and Kim says, "Thanks" and Jack says, "Your welcome." And they both become silent.  
><em>I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how<br>I've never heard silence quite this loud  
><em>  
><em>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room<br>And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you<br>Like it's killing me_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

Kim sees Jack about to turn around, so Kim quickly taps a random dude and starts talking to him, laughing, and putting her arm around him. Jack looked at them, but he quickly turned away and tried to flirt with some girls.  
><em>This is looking like a contest<br>Of who can act like they care less  
>But I liked it better when you were on my side<br>_

Kim took a paper and wrote to Jack 3 simples lines:  
><em>The battle's in your hands now<br>But I would lay my armor down  
>If you'd say you'd rather love then fight<em>  
>Jack read the note and simply tossed it, giving a glare at Kim. Kim was thinking:<br>_So many things that you wish I knew  
>But the story of us might be ending soon<em>

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me<br>_Kim thinks about the day they broke up until now, and gets furious, upset, and helpless, and puts her head down on her desk, in agony._  
>I don't know what to say since a twist of fate<br>When it all broke down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>Now, now_

Kim suddenly jumped from her desk, standing in front of Jack, and yelled,  
>"<em>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me?<em>" Jack mouths "What the heck?" and pulls her arm to sit back down, but Kim throws his hand away, and continues,

"_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate" _Kim puts her hands up in frustration, and then points to the ground._  
>"'Cause we're going down<em>  
>And<em> the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>The end!" _with Kim full of tears, she storms out of the room.


	28. A Moody Day at the Beach

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I couldn't update like I promised. My laptop is messed up, and until I get it fixed, I can't update as quickly as usual. Anyway, I had to retype this chapter because my laptop is ruined. Sorry if this isn't as good. The next chapter is a songfic, and kick will happen guys...soon...**

**DISCLAIMERL I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

Kim POV

I suddenly opened my eyes. I didn't move at all. I looked to see where I was. My mind was just blanked out. Apparently I was in the car, my feet kicked up, and my head on Jack's lap. Jack was listening to music with his eyes closed. His arm was on top of his sweater, which was laid on top of me, like a blanket. Now that I think of it, I was shivering a bit. That was nice of hm, but I wasn't in the mood. I was depressed. THe dream I just had was so sad. It made me scared to tell Jack about my feelings. I kind of liked us being just friends. Maybe I should leave it like that. I couldn't think clearly while lying on Jack's lap, so I carefully tried to get up. Jack's arm jerked though, and his eyes opened. He took his headphones off, and smiled.

"Hey sleepy head," he said, jokingly. I pushed his arm away. I just wasn't in the mood. I got up and looked away. I wanted to ask about the movie, when did I fall asleep, and all sorts of stuff, but i couldn't. Jack suddenly said,

"Oh, you fell asleep when Katniss burst mad at Peeta, right after the interview before the games began."

I said, "Don't care," and looked away. I looked through the corner of my eyes and saw Jack shrug his shoulders and put his headphones back on. Suddenly the car stopped, and I looked out the window. Great, we're here! Now I can get out of this car away from these jerks. _Woah, how are they jerks? They came on this trip because my dad couldn't, for me. _I decided to treat them nicely, but still be in a bad mood.

Jack POV

I wonder what happened to Kim. Did she not like what I just did? Did I say something wrong? I shook the thought away and looked towards the beach. It was beautiful. We took our stuff and headed to a large beach house, which was owned by Kim's dad. THere were 10 rooms, and we needed 7. Kim just ran to the first room, and collapsed on the bed. I was ging to ask her what was wrong, but she seemed angry, so I left her. I took the second room connected to hers. It was almost two in the morning, so Kim's uncle suggested we get a good sleep.

*The Next Day at the Beach (Kim POV)*

I woke up, and there was breakfast at my table. I took my phone to check the time: 11:03 am. Yikes! I was still really tired though, and just sad. I got out of bed, took a shower, and ate breakfast. I changed my clothes into ripped jean shorts and a cropped t, which just revealed my stomach. I wore my swim dress underneath in case I decided to head into the water. I tied my hair into a high bun. I took my sunglasses, and my iPhone, and headed out. I saw Jack, Jerry, and Rudy, sitting and just talking. I looked over to find Milton taking pictures of some clam. Eddie was collecting seashells along with my uncle. I just shook my head in confusion, and walked towards the other guys.

"Hey Kim!" Rudy said. Jerry turned around along with Jack, and they both seemed to just stare at me. Did I look that bad or good?

"Something wrong?" I snapped at them, causing them both to look down.

"No," Jerry said quickly, gulping. Jack just got up and said,

"Nothing. We were just wondering what we were going to do, and well, you just, appeared." His voice, was _shaky? _That was weird, and I knew something was up, but I just didn't feel like bothering about it. He was just a friend, afterall, and we were going to stay that way, I decided.

"I have a frisbee." Rudy said. All the guys cheered and began to play.

"Kim, don't you wanna play?" Jack asked.

"Nah, not in the mood. I'll watch." I sat on the ground, and watched them throw the Frisbee terribly around. Jack was the best at it, and my uncle was okay. It was actually pretty funny, and everyone was enjoying it, but I had other things in mind. I soon sort of spaced out. I just stood there, thinking about my dream. If Jack and I did get togehter, we might break up one day, and our friendship would be ruined, then my life would be ruined. That was too much of a risk, but I loved him! I finally came back to reality, and all the guys had stopped playing, and were staring at me.

"WHAT!" I yelled. They all jumped. Finally Milton started to talk,

"Well, it's 12:30, we...we're g...g...going to have l..l...lunch." Milton stuttered. He was scared I would attack him or something, I guess.

"I'll pass," I began, calmly. "I just had breakfast an hour ago." They all shrugged and went to eat. I went back to our beach house, and searched for a chair, footrest, and umbrella set. I searched my room, where my dad usually keeps the stuff. I had found it, when suddenly I knocked my suitcase down, causing all the stuff in it to fall as well. I started picking up the stuff, when I stopped a journal. MY JOURNAL? I haven't seen it in ages! I don't even remember packing it! I usually don't bring it on trips. I must have done it without noticing. I flipped to the page I last wrote on, confessing my feelings about Jack. The page smelled weird though. I brought it close to my nose, and sniffed it. It smelled so...refreshing, and attractive. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't tell what. I put it back in my suitcase, and headed back out with my chair and things.

I found the perfect spot, with no people, and some shade. The guys came back then.

"Okay guys, it's 2:15. I'm heading off to study the animals here; I head there's a rare species of birds. Bye!" and Milton went off with his binoculars.

"I'm going to hit on some girls over there, show them I"m a player, coming Jer...oh wait, nevermind. Later!" and Eddie left. I sort of laughed, remembering how Jerry use to do that a lot, but now he has Grace, so he can't. Grace reminded me of the dance, which reminded me of Jack, which reminded me of us slow dancing. Argh! Everything was all Jack! Right now I hated him badly, for no real reason.

"I found myself a lady friend, her name's Laura! You kids stay safe!" and Rudy happily left. My uncle had gone to do an errand, away from the beach.

Jerry spoke next,

"This place is total swag, yo. There's a dance group of cool guys like me over there. I'm going to show them my moves. Just yell if you need me. Adios!" and Jerry waved goodbye.

That left me with Jack, as ALWAYS. I just settled in my chair, put my umbrella up so I wouldn't get sunburns, and put my earphones in, and decided to just relax and listen to music. I was still really tired. Jack tapped me, but I ignored him. Jack got up and called for Jerry, and told him something. I really didn't want to know, or did I care. I wanted to forget about Jack. I just put my music on, and closed my eyes, hoping to find some peaceful dream or vision, of happiness, but instead, I got something else.

**So, here's the next chapter! Please review, and I will update as soon as I can. I will start to type the next chapter tomorrow or possibly today! :) Love ya'll, and thank you.**


	29. Best Friends

**Hey ya'll! Thank you for the kind reviews! Here is the next songfic, it is Best Friends by Jason Chen. This is what changes Kim's mind...**

**Anyway, 15-20 reviews, I'll update. I only got 10 reviews last time :/**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR BEST FRIENDS BY JASON CHEN.**

_Jack and Kim are adults now, and Kim is getting married to someone else tomorrow. Jack and Kim have remained best friends for their life, but Jack can't take it anymore, and has to reveal his true feelings. Jack calls Kim, saying something important must be discussed. Kim is sitting on a bench at an abandoned playground, and Jack walks up, beginning to sing:_

"Do you remember when I said I'd always be there  
>Ever since we were ten, baby," <em>Jack walked and touched the slide of the playground and continued;<em>  
>"When we were out on the playground playing pretend<br>I didn't know it back then." _Kim remembered how Jack and her had so many memories together, at this very playground, but gave a confused look, not understanding what everything was about._

"Now I realize you were the only one  
>It's never too late to show it<br>Grow old together, have feelings we had before  
>Back when we were so innocent."<em> Jack's face is upset, but he continues,<em>

"I pray for all your love,  
>Girl our love is so unreal<br>I just wanna reach and touch you,  
>squeeze you,<br>somebody pinch me  
>(I must be dreaming)<br>This is something like a movie  
>And I don't know how it ends girl<br>But I fell in love with my best friend." _Kim eyes turn wide, and she is about to get up and leave, but when she looks at Jack's eyes, full of sorrow and regret, she stays where she's at. As they look into each others eyes, a voice echos,_

"I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
>I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)<br>I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
>I fell in love with my best friend<br>I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
>I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)<br>I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
>I fell in love with my best friend." <em>Jack pauses, and thinks back to everyone Kim has ever loved.<em>

"Through all the dudes that came by  
>And all the nights that you'd cry<br>Girl, I was there right by your side." _Kim looked down, and remembered from Ricky, up until her fiance, all the tears she's been through, but how Jack was always there to comfort her, protect her, get her through it, but, Kim didn't know HE loved HER._  
>"How could I tell you I loved you<br>When you were so happy with some other guy." _Jack thought of Kim's fiance, how Kim was so happy with him._

"Now I realize you were the only one  
>It's never too late to show it<br>Grow old together, have feelings we had before  
>When we were so innocent." <em>Kim's starts to feel tears in her eyes, and remembered how she had fallen in love with Jack at one time, but she had to hold it back, worried that their friendship would be ruined, but now, nothing felt right.<em>

"I pray for all your love  
>Girl our love is so unreal<br>I just wanna reach and touch you,  
>squeeze you,<br>somebody pinch me  
>(I must be dreaming)<br>This is something like a movie  
>And I don't know how it ends girl<br>But I fell in love with my best friend." _Jack moves closer to Kim, and sits on the bench she's at, and holds her hand, and continues,_

"I know it sounds crazy  
>That you'd be my baby<br>Girl, you mean that much to me  
>And nothing compares when<br>We're lighter than air and  
>We don't wanna come back down." <em>Kim couldn't control herself, and tears started running. She interrupted Jack, and asked,<em>

_"WHY? WHY NOW? You could have told me before!" then Jack continued,_

"And I don't wanna ruin what we have," _which Jack and Kim remembered, was their friendship, and Kim understood suddenly; she was scared too, to let out her true feelings towards him, scared to risk their friendship. Right now though, she regretted that, and wanted to change her life, but it was too late. _  
>"Love is so unpredictable<br>But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying  
>You'd fall in love with your best friend." <em>Jack, the boy who was always strong at the toughest times, started crying. He and Kim stood up, facing each other, their eyes full of tears, and regret.<em>

"I pray for all your love  
>Girl our love is so unreal<br>I just wanna reach and touch you,  
>squeeze you,<br>somebody pinch me  
>(I must be dreaming)<br>This is something like a movie  
>And I don't know how it ends girl<br>But I fell in love with my best friend." _Kim runs and hugged Jack, crying, loud sobs, leaning on his chest. Kim had never felt so right in anyone's arms before, but now, all these feelings, were too late, because she was too scared before._

"I pray for all your love  
>Girl our love is so unreal<br>I just wanna reach and touch you  
>, squeeze you,<br>somebody pinch me  
>(I must be dreaming)<br>This is something like a movie  
>And I don't know how it ends girl<br>But I fell in love with my best friend," _Jack let go of Kim, wiping his tears, and said one more time, holding Kim's shoulders,_

"I fell in love with my best friend." _Jack walks away, leaving Kim alone at the playground. He quickly turns back, and says, touching a swing_,

"I remember when I said I'd always be there  
>Ever since we were ten, baby." <em>and then he leaves. Kim has no choice, but to move on to her marriage the next day, but she regrets everything about her life. She misses Jack, feels guilty, but has no choice, because SHE had chosen to stay best friends with him, and now, it was too late to change that.<em>


	30. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey guys! Your reviews have been really sweet! I was waiting to update until I had 15 reviews, but sadly, I didn't get it L I won't update as much, because I feel like no one really likes it L Anyway, for those who ALWAYS read it, THANK YOU, and I think you will LOVE this. This is the last chapter of this story, but don't worry, there will be a sequel! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Over 300 is just amazing, and thank you! Please read and enjoy J My sequel will be titled: KICKIN IT WITH KICK. It will have songfics and all, but mainly focus on Jack and Kim's new relationship, with some twist and turns.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

Kim POV

My eyes fluttered open. I looked at my phone, and _Best Friends_ had just played. I scrolled down the list of my songs, and all these dreams popped into my head. The happy ones, me reuniting with Jack after not finding him, I was giving him my number, he sang what makes you beautiful. The sad one stood out the most, Jack comitting sucide because I never said I loved him, Jack not giving me his heart because I didn't say I love him, and my recent one, where I end marrying some random dude because I was too afraid to tell Jack I love him. I couldn't take it anymore!

I knew what I had to do, NOW. I looked at my phone, it was 6:30, and the sun was beginning to set. It looked really pretty. I snapped a quick photo, and ran to find Jack. Gosh, he could be anywhere! Stupid me was so grouchy earlier, I didn't bother to find out where he was. I knew where Jerry was though, so I rushed to him, yelling. I finally caught up to him.

"Jerry! Help!" I yelled.

"Oh hey Kim! What happened? You look like Jack just rejected you or something!" That made me nervous, but I had no choice. All these nightmares, dreams, and feelings, I can't just abandon it. I HAD to do something.

"Will you just come here for a minute?" I asked, realizing all his new dance dudes were watching.

"Alright! What do you said man?" One of the guys whispered something into Jerry's ear. Jerry gave a surprised look at him, and then went into his normal expression.

"Nah, that blonde chick is taken already by some friend of mine, sorry man, later dudes!" and he ran to me. I gave him a weird look and he said,

"Hey! I had to say something! Anyway, what's so important?"

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"Really? Is this why you yelle.."

"YES JERRY! NOW TELL ME!" I yelled, and then I started pinching his ear. He let out a scream, and said,

"Alright! Alright! He's on the other side of the beach, surfing. Are you gonna tell him you have a crush…"

"No, I...not yet." I said way too quickly. Jerry just shrugged and said,

"Now if you'll excuse me, alright, I'm going to join my crew over there. Later sista," he waved, and then left. I ran as fast as I could to the other side of the beach. It was rather long, and many people were staring at me like I was a freak.

When I got there, I saw a pair of shoes and a bag on a rock. No one seemed to be around though. I looked in the water, and that's when I saw Jack. He was on the ground, slowly getting up with his surfboard. His hair was wet and straight, and he was wearing black, which kind of suited him. I shook my head and ran up to him.

"Jack! Are you okay?"

"Kim!" Jack sort of jumped, and then smiled, but then winced, like he was in pain.

"Well, I'm okay. I just sort of fell off and hit my leg on something. Now it hurts." Jack stood by the water. The waves were so small though, so I didn't bother to move back. Jack was leaning his weight on his board, and turned to me, as I coughed.

"Listen, Jack, there's something REALLY important I need to tell you, like, it can't wait."

"Okay, why, is something wrong? Is this why you were so grouchy this morning?"

"Yes, now LISTEN! Jack, remember how at the dojo I told you I had a crush on someone, but I was confused on what to do?" A huge goofy smile suddenly came on Jack's face.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me who this someone is, right?" I nodded, and was about to start, but Jack interrupted me,

"And that someone, is…..well, me?" My mouth opened wide.

"Well, er, how, do you, wha…" I stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Your, er, well, your clues, were so obvious, and um, yeah, I just figured it out." His voice was shaky, which meant he was lying. I had to question him on how he knew later, now was not the time. I began rambling away.

"Listen Jack, I know we've been best friends since we met, and I've always seen you that way, but now, for the past weeks, I've been bothered by this hidden feeling, and I think it's that I like, no, love you. Truth is, I've been scared, scared to risk the great friendship we have, but I couldn't take it anymore. I have to tell someone, I have to tell _you._ Now, I'm like, positive, you don't think of me that way, so I'm okay if you want to be just fr…"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Jack blurted out, interrupting me. I stopped my speech, and froze.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Listen Kim, we've always been best friends, but since the day I met you at the school's cafeteria, I've loved you. I knew at the time that you only considered me as a friend, which I was fine with, but later and later, it kept bugging me, and when I finally found out, er, realized that you had feelings for me, I couldn't believe it. The reason I never asked you this question before, is because I wasn't sure if you were ready, so I waited, until you decided to finally speak up about this." He paused and we both looked at each other.

"So Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" his face turned serious, and I pulled him into a hug. He was soaking wet, and shivering, but I didn't care. I just hugged him, and I felt so happy.

"Yes Jack, I will." I whispered. I look up at him, and he smiled. I suddenly felt relief upon me. The way he smiled, it made me relax, and feel like nothing in the world matter. I finally pulled away, and rested my head on his shoulder, facing the sunset, still near the waves.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, very quietly.

"Not as beautiful as you, Kim," Jack said. I laughed and gave him a playful punch, because after all, that was a bit cheesy. Jack turned to face me, and suddenly, we started leaning in. Our first kiss, I couldn't believe it! We were inches away when Jack suddenly…

**SUDDENLY….haha! Leaving you at suspense :) I will have a sequel, I promise! Kickin' It with Kick. Again, thank you for the amazing reviews from the beginning to the end. I can't thank you enough, seriously, I love everyone, and god bless you all :)  
><strong>


End file.
